FAKE TEASER
by joongiekitty1
Summary: Aku sudah memeriksanya dan sekretarisku sudah mencatatnya" payudaranya yang penuh nyaris menyembul keluar/"Baik sajangnim. Akan saya perbaiki segera" menunduk sopan dengan sengaja mata Yunho menjelajahi belahan dada sang atasan. Gairah yang meletup datang bersama rasa lain yang menyusup pelan YUNJAE GS, NC DONT LIKE DONT READ little bit VKOOK


**WARNING : YUNJAE GS, NC, NO BASH, NO FLAME, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, with a little bit VKOOK**

 **Ini one shot penjang saya wkwkwk enjoy. Oh ya jangan tertipu bitchy Jaejoong di awal cerita. This is completely sweet. Cerita manis gula-gula ala saya..**

 **Joongiekitty presents~**

"Anda memanggil saya sajangnim ?" Yunho berdiri sopan di depan meja kerja atasan tertinggi perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Sebuah firma hukum yang cukup dikenal.

"Aku membaca laporan kasusmu minggu lalu Yunho-ssi. Dan aku menemukan beberapa kekurangan" kerlingan mata menggoda dan gesture seksi wanita cantik di hadapannya memanjakan mata Yunho "Aku sudah memeriksanya dan sekretarisku sudah mencatatnya" payudaranya yang penuh nyaris menyembul keluar. Suara alaminya yang sedikit serak terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Yunho.

"Baik sajangnim. Akan saya perbaiki segera" menunduk sopan dengan sengaja mata Yunho menjelajahi belahan dada sang atasan.

"Segera berikan perbaikannya Yunho-ssi" atasannya yang cantik mendesah di akhir kalimat. Oh sial ! penis Yunho berdiri

Keluar dari ruangan sejuk beraroma harum Yunho kembali menoleh menatap jendela kecil di samping pintunya dan menyeringai senang begitu tatapannya bertemu dengan sang atasan. Dengan sensual wanita cantik itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dasar penggoda ulung !

Jung Yunho adalah pengacara muda yang baru bergabung 8 bulan lalu. Firma hukum tempatnya bekerja adalah milik orang Jepang yang menikah dengan orang Korea dan sudah lama menetap di Korea. Termasuk atasan cantiknya itu yang merupakan saudara sepupu pendiri firma ini. Memiliki darah Jepang dan besar disana, Kim Jaejoong.

Saat interview pertamanya bahkan Yunho tidak dapat mengalihkan mata dari payudara seksi dan lekuk menggoda atasannya. Sekuat tenaga ia tahan gairahnya sendiri agar benda besar yang menggantung di selangkangannya tidak bangun.

Apalagi atasannya yang nakal itu sengaja duduk bersilang kaki hingga Yunho dibuat bertanya-tanya bagaimana isi roknya yang terbayang samar. Dari kawan-kawannya juga Yunho tahu bahwa atasannya itu memang biasa memakai pakaian seksi dan terkenal akan tubuhnya.

Namun sepertinya Yunho boleh berbangga karena hanya ia yang mendapat godaan langsung dari Kim Jaejoong. Terbukti dari pembicaraan kawan-kawannya yang menyebutkan bahwa Jaejoong sangat serius dan cenderung galak meskipun wajahnya secantik artis-artis Korea.

Bekerja di kantor ini membuat Yunho entah harus berterimakasih karena mendapat pemandangan indah setiap hari atau mengutuk karena pikirannya selalu merangkai bayangan-bayangan kotornya dengan sang atasan.

Mengusir gema suara mendesah sang atasan dari kepalanya Yunho melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

.

.

Bersiul pelan Yunho memutar-mutar kunci mobil di tangannya. Pulang larut tidak membuat moodnya buruk. Ia suka pekerjaannya terlepas dari bonus berupa atasan cantik.

Sudut matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang di keremangan lahan parkir basement kantornya. Memicingkan mata Yunho menghampiri seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal. Benar saja begitu mendekat ia disuguhi pemandangan indah berupa pantat sekal terbalut rok hitam ketat. Sang atasan, Kim Jaejoong tengah membungkuk di atas mobil yang kapnya telah dibuka

"Sajangnim" sapanya. Tersentak kaget Jaejoong berbalik seketika dan menghembuskan napas begitu mendapati Yunho berdiri menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan ringisan bersalah. Tangannya menekan tepat dimana jantungnya berada dan Yunho menelan ludah melihat betapa lembut dada sang atasan.

"Yunho-ssi" suaranya terdengar sedikit sebal "Mobilku mogok" melirik mesin mobilnya sebelum kembali menatap Yunho.

"Oh biar kubantu sajangnim" meletakkan tasnya begitu saja Yunho merangsek maju dan Jaejoong dengan senang hati memberi ruang untuk pria tampan itu. Berbekal lampu handphone Yunho mulai memeriksa mesin mobil atasannya.

Dalam diam Jaejoong menggigit bibir menatap Yunho dari atas ke bawah. Tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, kulitnya yang kecoklatan dengan paras tampan. Hidungnya mancung dan matanya tajam. Apalagi dengan kemeja yang tak lagi rapi dan lengan kemeja terlipat hingga siku. Jasnya tersampir di atas kap mobil. Pria itu terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan. Membuatnya sama terpesona seperti pertama kali melihatnya hingga memutuskan untuk menggoda pria tampan ini.

"Sepertinya ada masalah dengan mesinnya sajangnim. Saya bisa memperbaikinya namun akan butuh waktu lama. Lebih baik sajangnim menelpon bengkel untuk membawanya dan maaf jika terdengar lancang, malam ini sajangnim biar saya saja yang mengantar pulang"

"Ah benarkah ? baiklah kalau begitu. Apa tidak merepotkan Yunho-ssi ?" dengan raut bersalah Jaejoong menatapnya

"Tidak apa. Kita tunggu orang dari bengkel lalu saya antar sajangnim pulang" dengan senyum tampan Yunho menjawab yakin. Mengusap tangannya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa di saku celana.

Mereka duduk di atas kap mobil yang telah tertutup. Beberapa menit yang lalu Jaejoong sudah menelpon bengkel langganannya dan kini mereka harus menunggu sekitar lima belas menit.

"Maaf jadi merepotkanmu Yunho-ssi" duduk begitu dekat dengan bahu bersentuhan membuat Yunho mabuk akan aroma manis Jaejoong

"Tak apa sajangnim. Saya senang bisa membantu, lagipula akan berbahaya jika wanita secantik sajangnim harus pulang larut sendirian" rayuan klise. Namun pipi Jaejoong memerah dibuatnya.

"Yunho-ssi baik sekali" wanita cantik dengan blazer ketat itu tertawa renyah "Dan juga tidak perlu berbicara formal Yunho-ssi. Kita tidak sedang ada di kantor dan diluar jam kerja" sedikit miring menatap Yunho Jaejoong sengaja membuat payudaranya menekan lengan kekar pemuda yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya itu.

"Baiklah Jaejoong. Bisa aku memanggilmu begitu ?" memberanikan diri Yunho merespon balik godaan implisit Jaejoong

"Tentu saja Yunho-ah, apapun yang membuatmu nyaman" sedikit berbisik Jaejoong menatap mata tajam lelaki tampan yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Ah kau pasti kedinginan" meraih jasnya Yunho dengan lembut menyampirkan jasnya menutupi paha Jaejoong yang terbuka. Tangan besarnya membelai paha lembut Jaejoong sekilas. Membuat wanita itu menggigit bibir.

Baru saja Jaejoong hendak membuka mulut cahaya terang menyorot mereka. Mobil orang bengkel dengan derek. Yunho mengurus segalanya Jaejoong hanya perlu diam menunggu. Dan akhirnya mobilnya telah diderek pergi menuju bengkel. Meninggalkan mereka dalam keremangan.

"Mari Jaejoong" dengan gentle mempersilahkan Jaejoong

Berjalan beriringan menuju mobil dengan atasannya membuat Yunho secara otomatis melirik berkali-kali.

Membuka pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong Yunho disuguhi pemandangan indah berupa belahan dada sang atasan. Menutup pintu dan mengitari mobil dengan kaki jenjangnya Yunho berharap terjadi hal menyenangkan malam ini.

Mobil Yunho meninggalkan area parkir dengan kecepatan sedang, menyusuri jalanan malam Seoul. Masih ramai dan gemerlap meskipun hampir tengah malam. Distrik gangnam memang dunia malam yang tak kenal waktu.

"Kenapa kau bisa pulang selarut ini Jaejoong ?" sesekali Yunho melirik wanita seksi disampingnya

"Banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku periksa. Sungguh melelahkan" memasang wajah memelas Jaejoong mengadu layaknya anak kecil, membuat Yunho gemas.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu jika kau meminta" seringai menggoda Yunho disambut Jaejoong

"Jika aku melakukannya kita akan lembur berdua Yunho-ah" senyum menggoda tersampir di bibir merahnya. Jaejoong membuka blazernya menyisakan kemeja hitam ketat yang dua kancing teratasnya dibuka.

"Apa kau kepanasan Jaejoongie ?" Yunho melirik terang-terangan tubuh Jaejoong. Sedangkan yang ditatap membusungkan dada puas

"Apakah ini membuatmu tidak nyaman Yunho-ah ?" sengaja duduk condong pada Yunho yang menyetir

"Sama sekali tidak" bibir hati Yunho tersenyum miring "Kau terlihat cantik dengan kemeja itu Jaejoongie" jawabnya tanpa canggung ' _lebih cantik jika kau lepas semuanya'_ pikirnya dengan kurang ajar.

Mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Memasuki daerah perumahan jalan begitu sepi berbeda dengan distrik gangnam yang ramai.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga sangat tampan dengan kemeja itu" tangan lembutnya ia letakkan di atas paha Yunho. Memasang senyum menggoda khasnya

Kucing mana yang tidak tergoda dengan ikan segar ? mendapat kode berani macam ini tentu Yunho senang bukan main.

"Senang sekali mendengar pujian keluar dari mulut indahmu" dengan berani Yunho juga meletakkan tangannya di atas paha Jaejoong yang terbuka. Roknya terlalu pendek. Memandang mata Jaejoong dengan menggoda Yunho menunduk pada tangannya yang kini mengelus kulit mulus paha Jaejoong. Si wanita melebarkan kakinya merasakan tangan Yunho merayap di sekitar pahanya.

Perlahan dengan sensual tangan Yunho mengelus paha itu, menjalar hingga paha dalamnya dan memberikan remasan pelan. Jaejoong mendesah pelan dan dalam.

"Apakah terasa nikmat ?" Yunho menikmati raut menggairahkan atasannya

"Tanganmu memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi Yun" Jaejoong duduk bersandar dengan kaki mengangkang. Tangan Yunho menjelajahi pahanya dengan bebas.

"Kau membuat pemilik tangan itu penasaran" mata Yunho dengan nakal memandang setiap lekuk tubuh Jaejoong terang-terangan. Memandangnya dengan lapar

"Penasaran akan apa tampan ?" mata sayu Jaejoong menatap Yunho, tangannya mengelus dada bidang hingga bahu Yunho

Tersenyum nakal Yunho mencondongkan tubuh pada Jaejoong. Berbisik dengan bibir menempel di telinga si wanita "Akan tubuhmu cantik" Jaejoong menggigit bibir mendesah merasakan sapuan bibir Yunho di telinganya

"Bagian mana yang membuatmu penasaran ?" Jaejoong menggelinjang pelan saat tangan Yunho menyapu celana dalamnya, pahanya menjepit menahan tangan Yunho untuk tetap bermain di selangkangannya.

"Ini salah satunya" jari Yunho mulai mengorek lembah basah milik Jaejoong

Bibir hatinya menawan bibir Jaejoong dalam satu lumatan panas. Menciumnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Napas memburu kencang, tangan Jaejoong bergerilya tak beraturan di dadanya. Memainkan vagina Jaejoong bibir Yunho tak berhenti memagut bibir merah dengan lipstick menyala sang atasan.

Menjilatnya menggigit dan menyesapnya kelaparan. Mengabaikan lampu yang telah hijau. Toh mereka satu-satunya pengguna jalan. Menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan leluasa Yunho kembali mencium si cantik.

Meremas rambut Yunho Jaejoong melenguh nikmat. Kedua tangan Yunho bergantian meremas pinggul dan pantatnya. Dadanya menempel erat. Dengus napas mereka bersahutan. Yunho bernapas putus-putus membuat gairah Jaejoong naik.

Bibir pemuda tampan itu beralih menikmati lehernya dengan liar dan penuh nafsu.

"Hhahh.. ahhh… hey tampan kita lanjutkan di rumahku" ujarnya diantara desahan.

Yunho melepas bibirnya dari leher Jaejoong dan kembali menurunkan wanita itu di kursi mobil. "Ide bagus sayang" matanya berbinar bahaya

"Dua blok lagi. Nomor 114" tangan lentik Jaejoong menarik zipper celana Yunho, meloloskan benda panjang dan besar yang telah mengeras "Kemudikan mobilnya tampan"

Menunduk Jaejoong memasukkan penis Yunho ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya terpejam nikmat. Sementara Yunho terkekeh dalam, kembali melajukan mobilnya. Tangan kanannya memegang kemudi sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus kepala Jaejoong yang terbenam di selangkangannya

"Hhh.. mulutmu nikmat sekali sayang" napasnya berat. Namun Yunho mencoba berkonsentrasi mencari rumah Jaejoong. Susah mengemudi dengan benar apalagi dengan nikmat Jaejoong tengah menggarap selangkangannya.

Yunho berbelok tajam saat melihat rumah yang dimaksud, namun Jaejoong tidak peduli. Mulutnya masih menempel erat pada daging keras yang ia nikmati. Kepalanya bergerak naik turun dengan mata terpejam dan mulut menggembung.

Yunho membelai setiap bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang terjangkau tangannya sambil mendongak nikmat, tanpa malu mendesah berat mengisi kesunyian. Menggema dalam mobil.

Akhirnya tangan itu berhenti di payudara Jaejoong yang sekal. Meremasnya kuat Yunho dibuat mendongak merasakan friksi nikmat saat Jaejoong mendesah dengan penis berada di mulutnya.

Dengus napas Yunho mengeras sebelum menggeram tertahan menyemprotkan spermanya di mulut Jaejoong.

Wanita itu menelan semuanya tanpa jijik. Membersihkan batang besar yang masih berlumuran cairan putih kental.

Dengan nakal Yunho meremas payudara Jaejoong sekali dan menariknya hingga si pemilik ikut tertarik duduk. Mengaduh bercampur mendesah.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia turunkan sandaran mobil dan mendorong Jaejoong. Membuat si wanita menjerit manja. Bibirnya kembali memagut Jaejoong dengan kasar sementara tangannya menarik lepas kancing-kancing kemeja ketat Jaejoong hingga berhamburan. Kemudian meremas kuat gundukan kencang itu.

Jaejoong mendesah nikmat akibat perlakuan Yunho. Pria itu kini sibuk menelanjanginya dengan penuh nafsu

"Yunho-ah tidakkah lebih baik kita masuk dulu ?" Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya dikerjai Yunho sesuka hati.

Pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu tengah asyik menyusu padanya. Sama sekali mengacuhkan ucapannya. Tangan besarnya menggerayangi tubuh sang atasan dengan kurang ajar namun desahan manja yang ia dapat sebagai balasan.

Tidak puas dengan payudaranya pria yang lebih muda dari Jaejoong itu kembali bangkit menduduki Jaejoong. Dengus napas mereka bersahutan. Dengan kasar direnggutnya kain mungil penutup vagina Jaejoong hingga robek. Dan seperti orang kerasukan Yunho membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"Ahhhhh… Yunh…" paha Jaejoong terbuka lebar di ruang yang sempit. Dibawah sana Yunho menjelajahi vaginanya sesuka hati. Lidah pria itu bermain-main, menjilat menyapu liang sensitif Jaejoong.

Mereguk setiap lendir bening yang menyapa lidahnya. Wajahnya terbenam di selangkangan Jaejoong melesak makin dalam. Hidung mancungnya menghirup aroma kewanitaan yang memabukkan.

Menjalar naik lidahnya membuat jejak basah menyusuri perut, belahan dada hingga kembali memagut bibir Jaejoong dengan liar. Kedua tangannya sibuk merenggut kancing-kancing kemeja dan celananya sendiri sementara bibirnya enggan meninggalkan bibir Jaejoong.

Keduanya telah sama-sama telanjang bulat. Kejantanan Yunho yang mengacung tegak menekan bibir vaginanya membuat Jaejoong melenguh dalam cumbuan Yunho. Mereka berpelukan erat, menempel erat. Tubuh keduanya panas, terbakar nafsu. Pinggul Yunho bergerak menyapukan penisnya di vagina Jaejoong.

Satu tangannya turun ke bawah menyentuh vagina Jaejoong. Diusapnya klitoris Jaejoong hingga wanita cantik dengan keringat di dahinya itu mendesah kencang. Sebelum akhirnya jari tengahnya masuk, menerobos rongga hangat yang akan segera ia isi dengan kebanggaannya.

Jari Yunho dijepit erat, panas, lembut dan basah. Secara tiba-tiba jarinya bergerak cepat mengocok vagina Jaejoong. Melepaskan ciuman mereka atasan cantiknya itu mendesah dengan mata terpejam. Seirama dengan gerak keluar masuk jarinya. Dengan puas ia jelajahi leher hingga bahu Jaejoong.

"Ahh.. ahh.. masukkanhh.. Yunho please"dengan wajah merah padam dan mata sayu Jaejoong memohon. Jari Yunho tidak cukup. Ia butuh yang lebih besar, lebih keras. Ia butuh kepuasan. Benda besar yang menggodanya sejak pria itu masuk ke ruangannya untuk interview.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sajangnim ?" jari Yunho bergerak memutar hingga kepala Jaejoong tersentak ke belakang, nikmat. Vaginanya serasa diaduk-aduk.

"Ayolahh tampan ohh.. ahh.. berhh.. nnhh.. berhenti menggodaku" napasnya putus-putus sesuai sodokan jari Yunho di lubang surganya.

Terkekeh serak Yunho melepas jarinya dan menuntun penisnya untuk masuk ke dalam vagina hangat Jaejoong.

Bless~

Keduanya mendesah dengan mata terpejam begitu mereka manyatu. Penis Yunho serasa diremas hingga nyaris orgasme saat itu juga, namun ia bertahan. Digerakkannya pinggul kokoh itu maju mundur. Menggempur Jaejoong. Awalnya dalam tempo sedang namun desahan kencang sang partner membuatnya kesetanan.

Dengan keras ia setubuhi tubuh mulus sang atasan yang pasrah digagahinya malam ini. Mereka larut dalam persetubuhan, keringat bercucuran. Bibir mereka mencari satu sama lain.

Wanita penggoda yang butuh dipuaskan dan pria lajang tampan dengan gairah menggelora.

Yunho bergerak makin kasar, tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak-lonjak dengan napas tersendat-sendat. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi bergoyang-goyang akibat gerakan mereka. Sesekali kepala Yunho terantuk atap mobil namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mematahkan gairahnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah sepuasnya tanpa malu, sudah lama ia menginginkan tubuhnya dinikmati pegawai tampannya ini. Dengan kaki mengangkang lebar menerima sodokan penis Yunho di selangkangannya Jaejoong ingin menggapai surga. Dan malam ini sungguh lebih luar biasa dari yang ia bayangkan.

Geram karena ruang terbatas mereka Yunho membuka pintu mobil. Dan tanpa melepas tautannya bersama Jaejoong ia keluar dari dalam mobil. Jaejoong terkesiap namun bibirnya lebih dulu dibungkam Yunho.

Udara dingin menyambut mereka begitu keluar dari dalam mobil. Jaejoong merasa luar biasa. Pria muda ini benar-benar memuaskan imajinasi liarnya. Ia hanya perlu bergelayut seperti siput raksasa di tubuh Yunho menikmati vaginanya yang digempur di bawah sana.

Kedua kaki Jaejoong melingkar erat di pinggang kokoh Yunho. Cairan vagina Jaejoong makin banyak mengalir menuruni paha Yunho. Mereka sedang melakukan sex, di halaman terbuka, telanjang bulat. Jaejoong gila dibuatnya. Persetan dengan kemungkinan orang memergoki mereka.

Menyandarkan tubuh seksi atasannya di mobil Yunho bergerak menusuk tanpa henti. Panisnya timbul tenggelam dalam vagina basah Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana sensasinya sayang ?" lidah Yunho menggoda telinganya membuat Jaejoong melenguh keras.

Dengan perkasa Yunho berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah Jaejoong tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Begitu pintu terbuka tubuh menyatu keduanya merangsek masuk, menendang pintu hingga tertutup.

Segera Yunho jatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong di sofa terdekat dan kembali mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memuaskan Jaejoong. Tubuh mereka menyatu seperti dilem. Bibir menghisap satu sama lain. Dan dalam beberapa tusukan Jaejoong menjerit menyemburkan cairan panas yang membuat penis Yunho membesar lalu memenuhi lubang Jaejoong dengan sperma yang mengalir keluar di sela-sela tautan mereka.

Terengah Yunho mencabut penisnya. Melihat spermanya mengalir keluar membasahi sofa. Vagina Jaejoong terlalu penuh untuk menampungnya.

Kembali memasukkan penisnya membuat Jaejoong kaget ia tarik wanita cantik dengan rambut berantakan itu dalam pangkuannya. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan menyambut bibir Yunho. Mereka kembali bercumbu panas.

"Ayo ke kamarmu sayang" Yunho jelas belum ingin mengakhiri ini. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram payudara Jaejoong

"Pintu kedua sebelah kanan tangga Yun-ah" wanita itu kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun diatas penis Yunho. Oh ia ingin bercinta hingga pagi.

Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong bergerak sepuasnya. Kakinya yang jenjang membawa keduanya menuju kamar Jaejoong. Tanpa repot menutup pintu ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong diatas.

"Puaskan aku cantik. Giliranmu !" meremas pantat Jaejoong Yunho tersenyum mesum. Dan si wanita dengan senang hati melonjak-lonjak diatas tubuh si pria. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di dada Yunho. Wajah menggairahkannya membuat Yunho mabuk kepayang. Kedua tangan besar pria itu meremas kedua payudaranya yang bergoyang-goyang seirama gerakannya.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahhh god ohh"

"Terus sayang.. hh.. kau sangat ohh nikmat"

"Penismuhhh… nghhh.. benar-benar hohh.. besar"

Yunho tertawa kecil "Vaginamu juga haa.. hangat. Kau penggoda cantik oh"

Gerakan Jaejoong makin liar. Melonjak cepat naik turun. Desahannya berubah menjadi jeritan putus-putus. Sementara tubuh keduanya bergetar keras. Geraman Yunho mengisi ruangan panas mereka.

Ranjang berderit menakutkan tidak mereka hiraukan. Hanya ada mencari kepuasan dari pasangan masing-masing.

Membalik tubuh mereka Yunho kembali mengambil alih permainan. Jaejoong menjerit puas dengan mata terpejam dan bibir setengah terbuka.

Penis Yunho adalah penis paling nikmat yang pernah menyodok vaginanya. Perkasa, jantan dan membuat Jaejoong lupa daratan.

Keduanya bergerak makin liar. Pinggul Yunho bergerak konstan, bibirnya menawan bibir Jaejoong seirama tarian pinggul mereka. Hentakan kuat Yunho membuat tubuh Jaejoong melonjak-lonjak. Penisnya yang dicengkeram erat oleh daging basah Jaejoong memekakkan telinga mereka. Membawa gairah mereka melambung lebih jauh lagi.

Kedua tangan Yunho menarik kaki Jaejoong untuk melingkari pinggangnya membuat penis Yunho menusuk makin dalam. Dalam satu sentakan keduanya orgasme disaat bersamaan. Tubuh Yunho ambruk menimpa tubuhnya. Terengah dan kelelahan. Tubuh mereka lengket oleh peluh namun mereka tidak peduli.

Bergeser ke samping Yunho mengatur deru napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Friksi nikmat masih mengalir di sepanjang aliran darahnya. Getaran tubuhnya belum juga reda, Yunho tersenyum puas. Ini adalah sex paling menakjubkan yang pernah ia alami.

Merangsek memeluk tubuh besar pria yang baru saja memuaskannya Jaejoong tersenyum. Dan pria itu dengan senang hati membalas pelukannya. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut, baru pertama kali ia mendapat pelukan balik saat memeluk partner sexnya. Namun tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk menyamankan diri.

Jaejoong punya kekasih tentu saja. Pria sukses dari keluarga 'baik-baik', seusianya. Namun sama seperti partner one night stand lain, setelah mencapai kenikmatannya sendiri pria itu akan tertidur tanpa peduli lagi apa yang Jaejoong lakukan.

"Tidurlah cantik. Kau hebat sekali" suara berat Yunho yang mulai akrab ditelinganya kembali mengalun. Perkataan sederhana yang membuat jantung Jaejoong memukul dadanya dengan kencang. Mengabaikannya Jaejoong menutup mata.

.

.

Pagi yang damai. Cahaya matahari membayang samar di balik tirai yang masih tertutup. Sejenak Yunho hanya diam, mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Setelahnya ia bangun membuat selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya melorot hingga perut. Menyapukan tangan di kepalanya benak Yunho mengulang kegiatan menyenangkan yang ia lewati tadi malam bersama atasan cantiknya. Tapi dimana Jaejoong ?

Turun dari tempat tidur Yunho baru sadar ia masih telanjang bulat. Ah.. benar, pakaiannya ada di mobil. Menyeringai jahil dengan cuek Yunho melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, masih telanjang bulat.

Begitu membuka pintu Yunho disambut wangi telur yang di goreng. Melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya Yunho mengikuti aroma sedap yang tercium. Mendapati Jaejoong dengan kaos kebesaran, hanya kaos kebesaran tipis tanpa apapun lagi sibuk berkutat di balik pantry. Memunggunginya.

Berjalan tanpa suara ia dekap sang atasan dari belakang. Membuat spatula di tangan Jaejoong jatuh berdenting

"Astaga.. kau mengejutkanku" dicubitnya lengan Yunho yang menempel erat di sekeliling perutnya

"Selamat pagi sajangnim" tangan nakalnya turun menyapu paha Jaejoong. Tentu saja si cantik sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menolak

"Kenapa turun tanpa pakaian ?" Jaejoong bertanya begitu mendapati pasangan semalamnya ini tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

"Apakah ini hal yang buruk ? kukira kau suka tubuhku" satu jari Yunho menyelinap di belahan vagina Jaejoong yang memang terbuka bebas. Tanpa tahu malu ia gesekkan penisnya di paha terbuka Jaejoong, menggoda.

Mendesah nikmat gairah Jaejoong bangkit dengan cepat. Pria seksi bertubuh bak model calvin klein menyuguhinya dengan penis besar yang menggiurkan. Kaki Jaejoong melebar memberi akses penuh bagi Yunho untuk mengerjai vaginanya.

"Kita harus sarapan Yun-ah kita juga harus kerja. Aku sudah menelpon staff kantor bilang bahwa kau ada urusan denganku hingga datang terlambat" berkebalikan dengan perkataannya Jaejoong bersandar pada tubuh Yunho menunduk menatap jari si pria yang keluar masuk lubangnya

"Pintar sekali sajangnim. Jadi tidak masalah kan kalau kita selesaikan urusan kita sekarang. Disini" lirihnya tepat di telinga Jaejoong, wanita itu mendesah manja

Dalam sekali sentak ia loloskan kaos besar Jaejoong dan mengangkat wanita itu ke atas meja pantry.

"Kau memang cantik" Yunho berdiri diam diantara dua kaki Jaejoong. Vagina basah si cantik menempel di perutnya. Matanya menjelajahi keindahan pahatan wajah Jaejoong. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sang atasan tanpa make up. Dan Jaejoong terlihat berkali lipat lebih muda. "Ibuku selalu bilang jika ingin tahu kecantikan asli seorang wanita lihatlah ia saat bangun tidur atau saat menangis" tersenyum tipis membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandang

"Tapi sayangnya aku lebih tertarik pada 'urusan' kita saat ini" memagut bibir penuh Jaejoong dalam satu gerakan. Berciuman dengan dalam. Mencecap bibir manis yang mencandunya. Lidahnya menerobos masuk mengaduk rongga basah Jaejoong. Kepala mereka bergerak mencari posisi yang lebih nikmat. Saliva bercampur satu sama lain.

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar sayang. Biarkan penisku masuk" ia kulum telinga Jaejoong hingga wanita itu menggelinjang

"Aku sangat menanti penis besarmu mengaduk lubang laparku lagi Yun-ah" Jaejoong bukan wanita suci kalau kalian lupa. Sedari awal ia yang menggoda pria ini dan tentu saja tujuannya adalah kepuasan.

Sepanjang pagi Jaejoong sibuk mengangkang di atas meja menjadi santapan pria muda sepuasnya. Tubuhnya dinikmati tanpa sisa, vagina dan puting susunya masih terasa lengket bekas sirup maple yang Yunho tuangkan.

Pria gila itu dengan semangat meminum sirup manis dari kewanitaannya. Pria yang kini duduk cuek di kursi meja makan tanpa busana menikmati roti panggang dan telur goreng. Sementara dirinya tergolek lemas diatas meja

"Dimana pakaianmu ? setidaknya pakai celanamu Yun-ah" bangkit turun dengan kaki lemas Jaejoong menjatuhkan bokong lembutnya di paha Yunho. Menerima suapan roti. Oh ini pertama kalinya ia makan dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Pakaianku tertinggal di mobil sayang. Kau lupa tadi malam aku menelanjangimu di mobil hm ?" dengan usil menjawil puting Jaejoong

"Astaga tampanku.. kau nakal sekali" kekehnya

"Kau yang menggodaku duluan manis. Jadi bertanggungjawablah karena sudah membuatku tergoda" pria itu mengecup bibirnya dengan suara basah. Membuat keduanya tergelak

"Setelah ini kau mandilah. Aku akan ambilkan pakaianmu di mobil" menerima suapan terakhir Jaejoong memungut kaosnya, memakainya kembali dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Angin luar menyapa vaginanya yang terbuka. Namun dengan cuek Jaejoong melenggang menuju mobil. Begitu membuka pintu mobil Jaejoong terkekeh melihat pakaian mereka bertebaran. Belum lagi bra dan celana dalamnya yang terkoyak. Seliar apa mereka semalam ?

Kemeja Yunho beberapa kancingnya sudah lepas. Memungut apa yang ada Jaejoong kembali masuk. Berteriak dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar

"Yun-ah. Kemejamu tidak bisa dipakai, aku carikan yang lain ya" pria itu hanya berteriak mengiyakan.

Mediang ayahnya masih meninggalkan pakaian dan ia kira Yunho bisa memakainya. Setelah menaruh pakaian yang bisa Yunho pakai di atas ranjang wanita yang masih cantik diusianya yang ke-30 itu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Yunho membukanya dengan rambut penuh shampoo "Wae ?" Jaejoong tertawa

"Mandi bersama lebih cepat" tubuh mungilnya menerobos masuk dan menempatkan diri di bawah shower

"Mandi bersama denganku 80% berpotensi lebih lama Jaejoongie" dalam keadaan seperti ini Yunho terlihat seperti anak kecil yang lucu. Menggemaskan.

"Tidak bisa. Atau bonus bulananmu kupotong" ancamnya

"Ya ! itu tidak adil sekali. Aku sudah berjasa memuaskanmu kenapa bonusku dipotong" dengan iseng mengusakkan tangannya yang penuh busa ke tubuh Jaejoong

"Aku juga memuaskanmu" atasan cantiknya mendelik lucu

"Algeseumnida sajangnim" sahutnya datar. Semenit kemudian mereka sibuk tertawa-tawa menyabuni satu sama lain.

Mereka meninggalkan rumah saat matahari meninggi. Dan Jaejoong entah untuk keberapa kalinya melemparkan tatapan memuja karena kemeja mediang ayahnya menjadi pas badan sempurna di tubuh Yunho. Yunho terlebih dulu mengantar Jaejoong mengambil mobilnya. Mereka kini telah ada di depan bengkel langganan Jaejoong

"Kau berangkatlah duluan tampan" Jaejoong berucap sembari membuka sabuk pengaman

"Beri aku ciuman" Yunho merengek memajukan bibir

Jaejoong dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Selama beberapa menit mereka berciuman, enggan melepaskan bibir satu sama lain. Hingga kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka berhenti.

"Baiklah kita tidak bisa lebih telat lagi. Kha~ berangkatlah" Jaejoong menyapu lipsticknya yang menempel di bibir Yunho setelah sebelumnya merapikan dirinya sendiri.

Tersenyum pria muda itu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Kau ada waktu malam ini ?" suara kekasihnya menyapa begitu ia mengangkat panggilan

"Tentu saja oppa, ada apa ?" Jaejoong sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaan

"Eomma mengundang kita makan malam" bersandar di kursi kerjanya mata Jaejoong terpejam lelah. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan ibu kekasihnya tidak pernah berakhir baik. Wanita itu tidak pernah suka padanya Jaejoong tahu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang lebih awal" yah.. ia tidak punya pilihan lain juga kan ?

"Kalau begitu kujemput kau jam setengah 7" suara berisik di seberang membuat Jaejoong menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sejenak

"Ne. sampai jumpa oppa"

Dengan malas Jaejoong menatap pekerjaannya yang tidak lagi terlihat menarik. Acara nanti malam mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ibu sang kekasih memang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Ia dianggap sebagai pendamping yang tidak pantas, ia juga pernah mencuri dengar saat ibu kekasihnya itu mengatakan pada salah satu sepupu kekasihnya kalau ia bukan wanita baik-baik.

Well… memang benar jadi ia juga tidak menampik. Ia bukan wanita suci, namun begitu pula dengan kekasihnya. Namun di mata seorang ibu tentu saja anaknya paling baik. Dan sang kekasih terlalu pengecut untuk membelanya di hadapan sang ibu.

Dan alasan lain yang sama sekali tidak dapat Jaejoong tampik. Alasan yang membuat ibu sang kekasih memandang rendah padanya. Statusnya sebagai seorang janda.

.

.

Pukul 5 dan Jaejoong baru sadar waktu. Dengan tergesa ia rapikan asal meja kerjanya. Keluar dari ruangan ia mendapati kantor telah sepi. Berjalan cepat menuju lift Jaejoong berharap tidak terlambat sampai di rumah dan bersiap ke acara makan malam 'keluarga' malam ini.

Menekan tombol down ia menunggu. "Tidak lembur lagi sajangnim ?" suara bass di belakangnya membuat Jaejoong terkesiap.

"Astaga Yun-ah. Kau suka sekali mengagetkanku" merengut menatap pria tampan yang tertawa renyah Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya begitu pintu lift terbuka diikuti Yunho tentu saja.

Pintu lift kembali tertutup di depan mereka dan Jaejoong nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan begitu Yunho menyudutkannya ke dinding dan menciumya dengan rakus, tanpa peringatan.

Tersadar Jaejoong membalas dengan suka rela sebelum mendorong Yunho pelan. Butuh napas tentu saja.

"Hah… hahh.. Yun kau memang pandai mengejutkanku" rengutnya diantara napasnya yang berat. Namun tak menolak rengkuhan Yunho.

"Aku merindukanmu" pria tampan yang kemarin menemani malamnya itu menjelajahi lehernya dengan hidung mancung "Seharian yang ada di otakku hanya eranganmu" gumamnya

Jaejoong tertawa lucu "Astaga.. dasar maniak" memukul pelan dada bidang di hadapannya "Aku ingin sekali kembali menikmati sodokanmu namun aku ada urusan lain malam ini. Jadi, lain kali saja Yun-ah" lengan rampingnya melingkari leher Yunho dan mengecup dagu si pria

"Oh sayang sekali" Yunho mengerang sebal "Akhir pekan besok ? di apartemenku ?" tawarnya.

"Tentu tampan" Jaejoong mengerling menggoda keluar dari lift berjalan menuju mobilnya dan melemparkan ciuman jauh. Sebelum akhirnya menghilang di tikungan basement tempat perkir.

"Jesus Crist.. bagaimana mungkin wanita tiga puluh tahun semanis itu" Yunho geleng kepala.

.

.

Jaejoong mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Memastikan penampilannya cukup sopan untuk standar ibu kekasihnya. Begitu mendengar bel rumahnya di tekan Jaejoong bergegas keluar.

Menyambut kekasihnya yang terlihat tampan dengan kemeja dan jas kasual. Mereka berkendara dalam diam. Hingga Jaejoong sadar mereka tidak menuju arah rumah kekasihnya

"Oppa.. bukankah kita akan makan malam di rumahmu ?" ia menoleh menatap pria yang menjalin kasih dengannya selama setahun belakangan ini.

"Kita makan di restoran Jaejoong"

"Oppa tidak bilang padaku akan makan malam di luar ?"

"Kau tidak bertanya" kekasihnya menyeringai geli

"Oppa.. setidaknya kalau tahu akan makan di restoran aku akan memakai pakaian yang lebih pantas" Jaejoong menatap pakaiannya yang berupa kemeja katun dengan jeans navy serta heels creamy white sewarna kulit. Sederhana namun menawan.

"Kau terlihat cantik, jangan khawatir" sang kekasih tersenyum menatapnya, yang juga memancing senyum simpul di bibirnya sendiri

"Terimakasih oppa" kecupan kecil di pipi ia hadiahkan

Beberapa menit dan mobil kekasihnya berbelok ke sebuah restoran keluarga. Mereka masuk dan setelah berbicara dengan pelayan mereka diantar menuju sebuah meja bundar besar yang ada di bagian sudut ruangan.

Begitu mereka sampai keadaan telah ramai. Ada kedua orangtua sang kekasih yang hanya tersenyum datar melihat kedatangannya. Dan sebuah keluarga, sepertinya. Seusia orangtua kekasihnya dan seorang wanita yang kelihatan lebih muda darinya serta anak lelaki belasan tahun.

Dengan sopan dan senyum ramah ia membungkuk menyapa semua orang disana. Mereka duduk dan makanan mulai diantar oleh pelayan. Sejauh ini lancar-lancar saja. tidak ada sindiran atau apapun yang mana malah membuat Jaejoong sedikit resah. Perasaannya tak enak.

"Apakah kau menimati makanannya Ga In chagi ?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepala begitu mendengar suara ibu kekasihya, berbicara pada gadis muda yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tentu saja eommonim. Enak sekali, eommonim juga harus coba yang ini" gadis manis dengan rambut sebahu itu menambahkan makanan di piring wanita yang memiliki paras mirip kekasihnya.

"Aigo.. kau memang baik dan pengertian. Betapa sempurna" pujinya dan semua orangtua tertawa bersama. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis, mulai merasa sebentar lagi firasat tidak enaknya akan terbukti.

"Bukankah anakku calon istri yang sempurna untuk Hyunjoong ?" benar kan ? Jaejoong mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Eomma ! aku sudah memiliki Jaejoong" Hyunjoong kekasihnya menatap tidak percaya pada sang ibu

"Ayolah nak, apa yang kau harapkan dari janda sepertinya. Harga dirimu akan turun. Kau pantas menerima gadis terhormat seperti Ga In" dengan santai ibu Hyunjoong menimpali

"Jika kau masih ingin meneruskan perusahaan abeoji turuti apa kata ibumu" ayahnya menyahut dengan tenang, membungkam Hyunjoong

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas menahan sesak. Satu tahun ia bertahan, dan ia rasa sekarang adalah titik dimana ia tidak mampu lagi bertahan. Apalagi sang kekasih juga tidak berkutik jika dihadapkan dengan 'warisan keluarga' tentu saja tidak ada artinya lagi ia berada disini.

Mungkin, mungkin saja jika Hyunjoong mampu mempertahankannya dan membela harga dirinya Jaejoong akan tetap bertahan. Namun, sudah cukup. Selamanya Hyunjoong hanyalah pengecut yang tidak akan mampu melindunginya.

"Kau tentu ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku bukan" ibu Hyunjoong menatapnya sinis "Sadar dirilah ! biarkan putraku menerima apa yang pantas ia dapatkan. Jadi dewasalah dan akhiri saja hubungan kalian"

Jaejoong menegakkan punggung, mengangkat dagu. Mempertahankan harga dirinya yang serasa di injak-injak.

"Tentu nyonya Kim. Saya juga sama sekali tidak memiliki minat untuk melanjutkan hubungan saya dengan Hyunjoong oppa. Saya sudah menemukan orang yang lebih baik dan bisa melindungi saya" sedikit menyindir Hyunjoong entah mengapa ia tidak terkejut mendapati reaksi Hyunjoong yang hanya diam seperti patung batu.

Mendapat balasan yang tidak ia duga Nyonya Kim sedikit terkesiap "O-oh baguslah" matanya memandang tidak suka pada Jaejoong. Oh tolong.. kapan ia pernah menatap suka pada Jaejoong

"Syukurlah kalau kau punya mangsa yang lain. Hyunjoongie terlalu baik untukmu ahahaha" lanjutnya sinis

Jaejoong tertawa manis "Oh bahkan ia sama sekali tidak dapat disandingkan dengan putra nyonya. Ia terlalu baik untuk sekedar disamakan dengan Hyunjoong oppa"

Wajah Nyonya Kim merah padam. Amarahnya memuncak mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong "Kau da…"

"Jaejoongie ?" figure tegap yang berdiri tepat di belakang kursi Jaejoong mengalihkan atensi semua orang.

"Oh ternyata benar kau. Ah maaf sebelumnya, apa aku mengganggu ?"

Jaejoong berkedip beberapa kali "Yunho" lirihnya, sebelum dengan cepat menguasai keadaan "Ah tidak sama sekali Yun" Jaejoong berdiri "Aku juga sudah akan pergi"

"Kau tidak ingin mengenalkan kekasihmu ini ?" sebelah tangannya meraih tangan mungil Jaejoong. Orang-orang yang duduk melingkar di meja tentu saja kaget mendengar penuturan Yunho

"Hah ? oh y-ya" Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri, sadar akan situasi "Nyonya Kim, Hyunjoong oppa, semuanya perkenalkan ini Jung Yunho. Kekasihku"

Tersenyum penuh pesona pria muda dalam balutan kaos lengan panjang dengan lengan ditarik hingga siku serta jeans yang memeluk kakinya sempurna itu berkata "Jung Yunho imnida. Bangapseumnida"

Han Ga In terdiam dengan wajah merona, terpesona. Sementara Hyunjoong menunduk dalam, disamping Yunho ia terlihat seperti kutu buku. Beberapa saat lamanya dan mereka masih terperangah menatap kekasih tampan Kim Jaejoong atau setidaknya begitulah yang mereka tahu.

"KAU ! DASAR WANITA PENGGODA" Nyonya Kim berdiri dengan kasar, tidak terima akan kekalahannya. Jelas putranya kalah telak.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapan anda" Yunho berujar pelan, namun matanya berkilat berbahaya.

"Apa kau tahu sebelumnya wanita ini menggoda putraku hah ?! sekarang begitu ia tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan putraku untuk menguras hartanya ia mencari lelaki lain. Dasar janda tidak tahu malu ! wanita murahan"

"Berhenti menghina wanitaku" Yunho mendesis "Kalau anda ingin tahu yang sebenarnya putra anda ini lah yang mengejar Jaejoong tanpa tahu malu. Dan anda tidak akan mau mendengar beberapa hal lain mengenai putra kebanggaan anda ini yang selama ini tidak anda ketahui" Yunho berucap tajam

"Apa maksudmu !" Hyunjoong berdiri geram

"Oh kukira kau akan berlindung di bawah ketiak ibumu Hyunjoong-ssi" senyum miring tersungging di bibir hati Yunho

"Putraku adalah pemilik Kim Corp. keluargaku adalah keluarga terhormat. Kau bukan apa-apa ! KALIAN BUKAN APA-APA" jeritan memekakkan Nyonya Kim membuat beberapa orang di meja lain menoleh ingin tahu

Tersenyum santai Yunho menatap satu persatu orang yang ada disana "Jika itu yang menjadi permasalahannya. Hyunjoong-ssi tidakkah namaku familiar di telingamu ?" Yunho tersenyum menatap alis berkerut Hyunjoong

"Aku Jung Yunho. 'Jung' Yunho" tekannya lagi. Hyunjoong terbelalak, mundur selangkah hingga menabrak kursinya sendiri. Jaejoong mengerjab bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

"K-kau.. kau J-jung. Jung Jihoon" Hyunjoong tergagap menunjuk Yunho.

"Ah.. senang akhirnya kau sadar"

"Apa ini ?! siapa kau hah ?" Nyonya Kim kembali berteriak geram

"Yun-ah.. bisakah kita pergi saja ?" Jaejoong berbisik khawatir, wanita itu mencengkram lengannya lebih erat

"Tak apa" Yunho mengusap tangannya menenangkan "Kurasa aku tidak memperkenalkan diri dengan baik sayang"

Menatap kekacauan yang terjadi pada meja di hadapannya Yunho kembali berucap dengan tegas "Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan benar" matanya berkilat sebelah tangannya beralih merangkul pinggang ramping Jaejoong

"Aku Jung Yunho. Putra tunggal Jung Jihoon, pemilik resmi Jung State saat ini" Yunho menyeringai menatap wajah Tuan Kim yang memucat. Mulai sadar heh ?

"Sepertinya anda juga mengenalku Tuan Kim" kelakarnya, sebelah tangannya masuk ke dalam saku "Jika anda belum juga mengerti Nyonya Kim dari keluarga terhormat ibu dari pemilik Kim Corp. Aku Jung Yunho, pewaris utama Jung State tempat Kim Corp. milik putramu mendapat suntikan dana. Dan jika ini bisa membuat anda puas, akan kuberitahu sebuah rahasia kecil." Tersenyum penuh arti Yunho melanjutkan "Aku hanya perlu melakukan satu panggilan dan perusahaan terhormat keluarga anda akan bangkrut dalam semalam"

Nyonya Kim tergagap menatap putranya "H-hyunjoongie.. itu tidak benar kan ?"

"Yunho-hyung anyeong" pemuda yang menurut Jaejoong anggota keluarga Han menyapa Yunho dengan santai _ia mengenal Yunho ?_

"Ah hai V, bagaimana kabar ayahmu ? maaf hyung tidak melihatmu"

"Abeoji baik hyung, kami masih sering mampir ke rumahmu" pemuda berambut orange dengan senyum lebar yang menampilkan semua deretan giginya itu menyahut ceria, mengacuhkan suasana yang dingin menusuk

"Kim Taehyung kau mengenalnya ?" Nyonya Kim menyalak

"Ia anak atasan abeoji" sahutnya santai sambil mengunyah potongan daging, Yunho tertawa. Pemuda ini memang sering bertingkah aneh dan raja makan.

"Maaf atas kekacauan tadi Tuan Jung" Hyunjoong mengabaikan ibunya membungkuk pelan dengan muka pucat pada Yunho

"Syukurlah kalau kau sadar tempatmu" sinisnya "Jaejoongku adalah wanita hebat. Pemimpin firma hukum yang disegani pegawainya. Dedikasinya pada pekerjaan tidak main-main. Dan putra anda menempel seperti lintah, bagaimana mungkin anda menyombongkan seorang pengecut" desisnya lagi

Dengan senyum lebar yang membuat siapapun meleleh terpesona Yunho melanjutkan "Lelaki yang pantas untuk Jaejoongku setidaknya haruslah sekelas dengan posisiku saat ini. Sementara putra anda, yah anda bisa menilai sendiri" menatap Jaejoong yang diam membeku ia mendaratkan kecupan kecil, cukup untuk menyadarkan Jaejoong.

"Kita pulang sayang" kembali menatap orang-orang dihadapannya "Kami permisi semuanya. Terimakasih atas percakapan menyenangkan kita, oh dan satu lagi." Mata Yunho menatap tajam Nyonya Kim "Aku bisa saja menuntut anda atas tindakan pencemaran nama baik dan tindakan tidak menyenangkan atas apa yang anda lakukan pada kekasihku." tekannya membuat wanita dengan perhiasan berlebihan itu makin pucat "Sampai jumpa lagi V" ia melambai pada alien berambut orange yang mulutnya penuh daging

Membungkuk sopan Yunho tersenyum untuk terakhir kali dan membawa Jaejoong meninggalkan restoran.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Yunho menyerahkan sekaleng beer pada wanita cantik yang masih shock atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka wanita itu hanya diam membuat Yunho khawatir. Kini mereka duduk diatas kap mobil Yunho menikmati pemandangan kota di malam hari.

"Ini tempat favoritku kau tahu" ia kembali bersuara karena Jaejoong tidak merespon "Aku sering kesini saat pikiranku kacau"

"Terimakasih" lirihan pelan Jaejoong membuatnya menoleh. Dan Yunho dihadapkan dengan sosok rapuh yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan sosok penggoda yang ia setubuhi di mobilnya kemarin.

"Hey.. tidak masalah. Mereka pantas menerimanya" ditariknya lembut dagu wanita itu hingga Yunho bisa menatap matanya yang berembun "Kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu" hiburnya

Tersenyum tipis Jaejoong kembali menggumamkan terimakasih "Tempat ini indah sekali ngomong-ngomong" mengalihkan pandang pada panorama indah di hadapannya Jaejoong membuka kaleng beer dan meneguknya. Tubuhnya perlahan menghangat

"Maaf kau harus mendengar hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan" Jaejoong tertawa kecil "Kau pasti terkejut"

Yunho tersenyum tipis "Satu-satunya yang mengejutkanku adalah bahwa kau telah memiliki kekasih"

Jaejoong tersenyum hambar tanpa niat menanggapi. Sejenak wanita cantik itu menunduk.

Jaejoong kembali menoleh menatapnya "Oh ya.. bagaimana kau bisa ada disana ? dan mengaku sebagai kekasihku astaga…" wanita itu tertawa geli "Itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam bayanganku" alihnya

"Aku sedang makan bersama sepupuku. Kalau kau sadar sejujurnya aku duduk beberapa meja darimu. Dan well.. melihatmu di tempat seperti itu menggandeng seorang pria membuatku terkejut. Dan kau bisa menebak sisanya"

"Tapi… soal kekasihmu oh maaf mantan kekasihmu" ralatnya begitu Jaejoong mendelik "Aku juga baru saja tahu tentangnya tadi. Kau tahu Kim Junsu, asistenmu yang berhenti karena menikah dua bulan lalu. Ia menikahi sepupuku. Begitu melihatmu berjalan masuk, mulutnya berceloteh bebas betapa pengecut dan buruknya tuan muda Kim itu"

Jaejoong tertawa geli "Ah Jun-chan selalu menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara" gumamnya menerawang. Lalu menoleh cepat hingga Yunho kaget dibuatnya "Tapi tadi kau mengaku sebagai pewaris Jung State. Apakah tidak apa-apa ? maksudku itu perusahaan besar, jika saja Hyunjoong tahu kau berbohong aku takut ia akan membuat perhitungan denganmu. Belum lagi jika pewaris Jung State mendengarnya. Aigo.. kau bisa dituntut" wajah wanita itu terlihat khawatir

Yunho terbahak keras "Tidak apa tak perlu khawatir" jadi wanita ini tidak percaya ucapannya eh ?

"Kau terlalu berani" Jaejoong kembali menegak beernya

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak boleh mengaku sebagai pewaris Jung State ?" Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kap, menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan

"Tentu saja" Jaejoong mendengus "Kalau saja Hyunjoong benar-benar mengenalnya bisa tamat kau. Lagipula" jari Jaejoong menunjuk hidungnya "Kalau kau pewaris perusahaan terkaya di Korea kau tidak mungkin bekerja padaku" wanita itu kembali tergelak sebelum ikut merebahkan diri di samping Yunho

Pria disampingnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kebetulan yang hebat ya" bisik Jaejoong dengan mata mendongak menatap langit cerah yang membuat bintang bertaburan terlihat jelas. Posisi mereka yang berada di tepi jalanan gelap pegunungan membuat bintang terlihat lebih bersinar.

"Tidak ada kebetulan di dunia ini" suara Yunho membuatnya menoleh. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata tajam yang dipuja banyak wanita. Dan Jaejoong terjebak disana "Aku lebih suka menyebutnya takdir" wajah pria itu mendekat dan berbisik tepat di depan bibirnya.

Menyangga tubuh dengan sikunya Yunho menjelajahi wajah Jaejoong dengan matanya. Berpenampilan sederhana dengan kemeja dan jeans santai membuat wanita itu terlihat menawan. Sama sekali tidak kentara jika usianya telah mencapai kepala tiga.

Perlahan Yunho menurunkan wajah. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Jaejoong. Hanya menyentuh tak bergerak. Matanya masih terbuka menatap tepat di mata Jaejoong.

Diam beberapa saat sebelum bergerak pelan. Memagut bibir manis yang pernah dirasakannya dengan lembut. Begitu intim.

Bibir bawah Yunho meraup bibir penuh Jaejoong, mengulumnya dalam lumatan pelan. Melakukannya berulang-ulang. Sebelah tangannya beralih melingkari perut Jaejoong menariknya mendekat.

Bibirnya masih bergerak menyesap belahan merah Jaejoong. Si wanita ikut andil, balas menyesap bibir atas Yunho saat pria itu menjilati bibir bawahnya dengan sensual. Kedua tangannya bergerak meremas rambut kecolkatan Yunho.

Melepaskan tautan mereka Yunho tetap memandang tepat di mata Jaejoong "Kim Hyunjoong sangat bodoh karena membuangmu"

Jaejoong merasa dadanya sesak sebelum isakan perlahan keluar dari bibirnya. Rasa sesak itu menyebar hingga ia merasa tubuhnya menegang dan kepalanya berputar-putar. Dalam satu sentakan Yunho meraihnya dalam dekapan. Dan Jaejoong menumpahkan segalanya di dada hangat pria itu. Menyerah sepenuhnya pada rengkuhan Yunho

"Hyunjoong brengsek" umpatnya teredam "Aku benci" isaknya lagi. Yunho menyamankan posisinya membiarkan Jaejoong meringkuk diatas dadanya. Kedua lengan kokohnya melingkari tubuh Jaejoong, mengelus punggungnya pelan.

Satu tahun, satu tahun ia bertahan di bawah kecaman ibu Hyunjoong sementara pria dungu itu menulikan diri. Berlaku seolah-olah tak tahu akan apa yang terjadi antara Jaejoong dan ibunya. Jaejoong lelah. Ia mencintai Hyunjoong, dulu. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya rasa muak dan penyesalan akan betapa bodohnya ia setahun belakangan.

Mereka tidak bergerak hingga tangis Jaejoong mereda. Menggeser posisi Jaejoong hingga terbaring berbantal sebelah lengannya Yunho mengusap wajah Jaejoong yang basah memerah.

"Baiklah kau sudah menangis malam ini. Jadi berjanjilah bahwa ini terakhir kalinya kau menangisi bajingan itu" jemarinya menahan dagu Jaejoong hingga wanita itu menatapnya dengan senyum manis "Ingat kalimat ibuku ? kau menangis dan kau tetap cantik" dada Jaejoong menghangat

Mengangguk pelan wanita yang terlihat bersinar di bawah keremangan bulan itu memajukan wajahnya mengecup pelan pipi Yunho. Menghantarkan getaran manis yang membuat Yunho terbelalak dengan jantung berdebar kencang.

Ia masih terdiam saat Jaejoong menjauhkan wajah, memandangnya dengan senyum manis yang tak juga hilang "Terimakasih Yunnie" bisiknya manis

Yunho tersentak sadar dan tersenyum sama manisnya saat Jaejoong menyamankan diri memeluk tubuh jangkungnya. Sepenuh hati ia balas rengkuhan nyaman atasan cantiknya itu.

"Oh ya apa tidak masalah kau meninggalkan sepupumu tadi ?" Jaejoong membuka percakapan

"Yoochun membawa mobil, ia juga bersama Junsu jadi tak masalah" tangan besar Yunho menangkup nyaman belakang kepalanya hingga Jaejoong menggumam seperti anak kucing

"Seharusnya aku menyapa Junsu tadi"

"Lain kali aku akan mengajak Junsu menemuimu, bersama Yoochun juga"

Jaejoong tertawa, sepertinya kesedihannya beberapa saat lalu benar-benar telah hilang "Aku akan sangat menantikan itu"

Terdiam beberapa saat mereka menikmati suasana hening dan angin malam yang berhembus pelan, tak mampu mengalahkan kehangatan yang dihantarkan tubuh satu sama lain.

Napas hangat Yunho membelai keningnya hingga Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mendongak. Membuat helaan mereka beradu hangat. Mata Jaejoong menatap sayu bibir hati Yunho yang lebih tebal di bagian bawah.

Perlahan dijangkaunya bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Begitu hangat hingga ia memejamkan mata. Bibir mereka bergerak perlahan, lembut tidak terburu-buru. Merasakan lembutnya bibir satu sama lain. Memagut, menyesap dan menggigit kecil.

Yunho bergerak menindihnya dan dengan senang hati dengan bibir masih berada dalam kuluman Yunho tangannya bergerak melingkari punggung pria itu. Mengusapnya dengan gerakan tidak beraturan hingga ciuman mereka memanas.

Lidah Yunho mulai berpartisipasi, membelai bagian bawah bibir Jaejoong. Sebelum menerobos masuk begitu si cantik membuka mulutnya. Menjelajahi rongga hangat dengan setitik rasa beer kaleng kepala Yunho bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mencari posisi ternikmat untuk menikmatinya.

Dengus napas Jaejoong bercampur lenguhan membuat Yunho mulai terbakar. Jemari Jaejoong meremas pantatnya, membuat penisnya yang mulai menegang menyapa pinggul Jaejoong.

Lidah Yunho menyapa langit-langit mulut Jaejoong membuat wanita itu melengkungkan punggung nikmat. Sebelum beralih menyapu deretan giginya, menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Jaejoong hingga saliva mereka menetes tak beraturan.

Mengalir hingga membasahi dagu dan leher Jaejoong, entah milik siapa. Jakun Yunho bergerak naik turun menelan saliva mereka yang terbagi. Mulutnya tidak berhenti memanjakan mulut manis Jaejoong

Terengah ia melepas pagutannya "Aku menginginkanmu" bisiknya dengan hidung menjelajahi area telinga Jaejoong, menggoda titik sensitifnya.

"Besok hari sabtu" belah hangat bibir Yunho menyentuh tepat di urat nadi lehernya membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang "Bagaimana jika kita menghabiskan waktu di apartemenku malam ini juga hm ?" bibirnya mengulum telinga Jaejoong

"Ahhh"

"Bagaimana ? atau kau ingin menghabiskan malam sendirian di rumahmu" mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya Yunho memandang bukti gairah Jaejoong. Putingnya yang mengeras membayang di balik kemeja membuat Yunho menyapukan wajahnya disana

"Ohh astaga.. Yunho.. bawa aku" Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho saat pria itu menenggelamkan wajah di payudara empuknya.

"Ayo kita pulang sayang" dengan semangat pria itu mengecup kilat bibirnya "Aku sangat ingin bercinta denganmu saat ini juga diatas kap mobilku tapi aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena masuk angin. Jadi ayo kotori apartemenku" bisiknya mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong membuat wanita itu tertawa manja, dengan senang hati mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Yunho. Membawanya masuk dan meninggalkan tempat indah yang akan membekas dalam ingatannya

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bukan amatir dalam urusan ranjang. Begitu sampai di basement apartemen Yunho bibir mereka telah kembali memagut satu sama lain. Lebih panas, lebih liar lebih membakar daripada sebelumnya.

Berjalan tergesa mereka kembali menubruk satu sama lain di dalam lift. Yunho mendorongnya ke dinding. Menjelajahi lehernya yang terekspose bebas. Mendongak nikmat ia mendesah mengisi kesunyian dalam ruang persegi sempit. Tangan Yunho menjelajahi tiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Ahh oh Tuhan Yunnie ohh" menggigit bibirnya Jaejoong mendongak penuh saat Yunho menjilat sepanjang lehernya. Tangan pria itu menangkup payudaranya dan meremasnya dengan gerakan kasar yang konstan.

Ding~

Pintu lift terbuka dan seorang remaja laki-laki menganga menatapnya. Wajah itu entah mengapa terlihat familiar di matanya namun Jaejoong tidak peduli. Persetan ! Jaejoong tidak peduli, Yunho terlalu nikmat. Iseng, dengan kedipan kecil Jaejoong sengaja mendesah membusungkan dadanya yang Yunho remas kencang. Remaja itu melongo dengan keringat dingin. Membatu hingga lift kembali tertutup.

Jaejoong terkekeh dalam hati sementara Yunho, pria itu terlalu bernafsu untuk sekedar menyadari sekitarnya.

Mereka berjalan limbung terseok-seok menuju pintu apartemen Yunho. Bibir Yunho masih bertautan dengan Jaejoong sementara matanya melirik lubang kunci yang entah mengapa terasa sulit untuk dimasuki kunci.

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong begitu pintu terbuka, kemudian menendang pintu hingga kembali menutup. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuh seksi Jaejoong. Meraba pinggul dan punggungnya dengan mulut bertaut.

Dihisapnya bibir Jaejoong penuh nafsu sementara tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong, melemparnya sembarangan. Dalam satu sentak ia lepas pengait bra Jaejoong hingga tangannya dengan bebas menangkup payudara kencang wanita cantik itu.

Rambut Jaejoong yang tergerai kusut akibat ulah tangannya. Heels yang Jaejoong kenakan membuatnya tidak harus terlalu membungkuk untuk mencium sang atasan. Tubuh Jaejoong memang tergolong tinggi.

Dengan tangan berkelana di tubuh masing-masing Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya. Begitu tungkainya menyentuh ujung ranjang Jaejoong didorong jatuh ke atas ranjang empuk dengan bed cover abu-abu gelap. Terengah dengan payudara merah dan bibir bengkak. Rambut panjangnya menyebar dengan cara ajaib yang membuat Yunho tak dapat berkata-kata.

Dalam satu gerakan ia loloskan kaos yang menempel di tubuh sempurnanya. Menampilkan tubuh atletis dengan otot manly namun tidak berlebihan. Bisepnya kokoh perutnya liat. Celan jeans yang ia kenakan menggantung di pinggul. Menampakkan tulang pinggulnya yang kokoh bak model paling mahal di Paris.

Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong memandangnya hingga puas. Kemarin ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengagumi tubuh Yunho. Namun saat ini Jaejoong bersumpah tubuh Yunho adalah yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Bagaikan kesatria romawi penakluk wanita.

Tangan Yunho melepas sepatunya dan menarik celana jeans yang Jaejoong kenakan. Dengan senang hati ia mengangkat pinggul agar Yunho dapat meloloskan celananya dengan mudah.

Pria itu kembali menegakkan tubuh. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia buka gasper dan resleting celananya. Meninggalkan boxer hitam ketat yang membuat Jaejoong panas dingin. Memandang Yunho menggigit bibir _ugh.. Calvin Klein_

Menindihnya Yunho kembali menjangkau bibirnya yang telah membengkak. Menciumnya dengan rakus. Tangan Jaejoong mengusap abs perut Yunho naik ke dadanya hingga kembali mengalung di leher, meremas rambutnya.

Satu jari Yunho menarik lepas celana dalamnya. Meraup vaginanya yang basah dengan kelima jarinya. Bibir pria itu menjelajahi tulang belikat dan lehernya dengan jejak basah. Menjilatnya dengan cara yang membuat Jaejoong hanya mengingat nama Yunho dalam otaknya.

"Oh.. ahh.." desahannya bercampur dengan dengusan napas Yunho. Bibir Yunho beralih ke dadanya. Menangkup puncak panas gairahnya dengan gigi sebelum menyedotnya dalam satu tarikan kencang hingga Jaejoong memekik. Sisi satunya Yunho remas dengan kencang. Kaki Jaejoong menekuk menahan nikmat.

"Yunh… ahhh…yeah" tangannya mencengkeram pundak keras Yunho. Otot pria itu menegang di bawah jarinya. Begitu jantan.

"Katakan sayangku" lidah Yunho menjilat putingnya dengan suara basah "Apa si brengsek itu dapat memuaskanmu ?" Jaejoong menggeleng cepat

"Apa ia sering menikmati tubuh indahmu hm ?" hidung Yunho mengendus kulit payudaranya yang lembut

"Ahhnn" kuku Jaejoong terbenam dalam kulitnya namun ia hiraukan

"Katakan aku lebih hebat dari bajingan itu sayang" Yunho menjilat lehernya sekali sebelum menhisapnya hingga Jaejoong terpejam nyeri sekaligus nikmat

"Kau.. ahh.. paling hha.. hebat" Jaejoong menggeliat karena Yunho berpindah tempat dan melakukan hal yang sama pada sekujur dada hingga perutnya. Membuat tubuhnya penuh akan tanda kepemilikan Yunho

Jaejoong merinding merasakan napas hangat Yunho menerpa vaginanya. Pria itu menguak lubang hangat Jaejoong dengan kedua jari tangannya, menampakkan daging lembut basah berwarna kemerahan yang menguarkan wangi khas bercampur sabun. Jaejoong menjaga daerah pribadinya dengan baik.

Lidah Yunho menyapu ringan namun cukup untuk membuat punggung Jaejoong melenting nikmat. Dengan intens ia jilati rongga manis si wanita, membersihkan cairan yang menyelimuti. Namun bukannya berkurang cairan itu malah semakin deras membanjir hingga membasahi dagunya.

"Kau nakal sekali.. lihat vaginamu basah" Yunho mencolek sedikit cairan bening dari vagina Jaejoong dan membawa ke depan wajah si wanita.

"Angghhh.. Yun.." Jaejoong merengek tak tahan ingin kembali disentuh. Vaginanya berkedut kencang. "Sentuh lagi…"

Sengaja Yunho memainkan bibir vaginanya tanpa menyentuh bagian dalam. "Sentuh apa sayang ?"

"Ohh Yun…" Jaejoong mengerang frustasi "Sentuh vaginaku Yunnie…." Rengeknya "Puaskan aku"

Tanpa kata lidah Yunho kembali mendarat di belahan vagina Jaejoong. Jarinya memainkan klitoris si wanita membuat Jaejoong mendesah puas.

Dengan mata terpejam Yunho nikmati mainan barunya. Menyesap nikmat sari surga yang Jaejoong sajikan. Kaki Jaejoong yang awalnya terkulai bergerak naik menuju pinggangnya. Menarik turun boxernya menggunakan jari-jari kaki dengan kuku berwarna merah mengkilat.

"Sabar sayangku"

"Cepat Yun, aku tidak tahan lagi" rengeknya

Terkekeh Yunho meloloskan satu-satunya penutup yang tersisa. Menindih Jaejoong dan memasukkan penisnya dalam satu gerakan pelan. Perlahan-lahan bendanya yang memang telah mengacung keras menerobos masuk, merasakan betapa ketat dan siap Jaejoong untuknya.

Pinggulnya bergerak memompa maju mundur. Menarik penisnya hingga ujung lalu kembali menghujamnya dengan gerakan penuh. Kaki Jaejoong bergetar dibuatnya. Otot lehernya mengejang, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendongak nikmat berpegangan pada Yunho seakan-akan hidup dan matinya di tangan pria itu.

"Hahh.. ahh ohh Yun" jemarinya mencengkeram bisep Yunho, mengekspresikan kenikmatan. Tubuhnya bergerak berlawanan dengan gerakan Yunho. Merasakan penis Yunho semakin terbenam dalam rongga paling rahasia tubuhnya.

Yunho bernapas dengan sedikit tersengal, memburu merasakan kenikmatan pijatan tubuh Jaejoong. Rambutnya yang selalu ditata keatas kini menutupi dahinya akibat keringat. Matanya terpejam sementara di bawah sana pinggunya bekerja konstan.

Jaejoong membuka matanya menatap paras tampan yang menggetarkan bukan hanya tubuhnya namun juga hatinya. Jantung Jaejoong bertalu dengan cara dan irama yang berbeda.

Tangannya perlahan menelusuri lengan kekar Yunho yang terasa menegang hingga menyentuh wajahnya yang diselimuti keringat. Dengan jemari bergetar dan mata sayu disentuhnya dahi Yunho turun ke matanya yang terpejam nikmat hingga bertahan lebih lama di pipinya.

Membuka kelopak matanya Yunho dihadapkan dengan pemandangan paling indah seumur hidupnya. Menurunkan posisinya hingga lebih rendah Yunho menyapukan hidungnya di pipi Jaejoong. Membawa friksi nikmat yang melebur bersama gerakan pinggulnya. Perasaan lain yang mulai menelusup pelan.

"Aku ingin memilikimu" bisiknya serak bercampur desau napasnya yang hangat.

Bergerak memeluk tubuh Jaejoong Yunho bergerak semakin cepat. Menusuk, menghujam dengan keras dan cepat. Nyawa Jaejoong serasa ditarik ulur seirama gerakan pinggul Yunho.

Gerakan Yunho semakin tidak beraturan, napasnya yang memburu menerpa leher Jaejoong. Dalam beberapa sentakan keras mereka melolong nikmat. Mencapai surganya bersamaan. Merasakan betapa penas penyatuan mereka di bawah sana.

Masih saling menindih mereka memuaskan diri dengan sensasi nyaman menggetarkan yang tersisa, begitu nikmat dan intim.

Memeluk tubuh wanitanya Yunho memiringkan tubuh, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Penyatuan mereka terlepas dengan sendirinya. Hangat napas mereka masih mengisi ruang kamar Yunho yang terasa pengap dan berbau khas persetubuhan.

Begitu getaran nikmat tersapu dari tubuhnya Jaejoong merasa lemas luar biasa. Vaginanya masih berdenyut namun membuatnya nyaman, karena ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana Yunho memenuhinya beberapa saat lalu. Hyunjoong dan kesedihannya tersapu bersih.

Jaejoong menyernyit bingung saat Yunho beranjak dari posisinya. Meraih remot pendingin ruangan untuk mengatur suhunya hingga menjadi cukup sejuk untuk tubuh membara keduanya.

Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka Yunho tersenyum menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat kuyu.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa" candanya mengusak rambut Jaejoong

Mendengus sama Jaejoong cemberut "Maksudmu aku terlihat berantakan ?"

"Hey.. maksudku adalah kau terlihat seksi dan luar biasa cantik"

"Perayu ulung" namun tak urung Jaejoong menyerukkan wajahnya di leher Yunho dengan nyaman.

"Aku tidak suka merayu sayang" jemarinya yang panjang memijat tengkuk Jaejoong lembut "Wanita yang datang sendiri menghampiriku"

Senyum Jaejoong memudar _**wanita yang datang sendiri menghampiriku**_

Dengan parasnya yang sempurna dan caranya memperlakukan perempuan sudah jelas jika Yunho adalah lelaki yang banyak diinginkan. Tentu kaum hawa akan berlomba mendapatkannya _**seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan beberapa bulan belakangan**_ dan mungkin beberapa akan beruntung merasakan hebatnya Yunho diatas ranjang, seperti Jaejoong.

Pria ini tentu sudah berpengalaman baik diatas ranjang maupun dalam hubungan normal.

Dan Jaejoong hanyalah salah satu dari wanita-wanita itu. Ia dan Yunho hanyalah pasangan semalam, one night stand atau apapun kalian menyebutnya. Ia hanyalah bagian kecil dari petualangan seks Yunho.

Namun sekarang rasanya itu tidak cukup, menjadi beruntung saja tidak cukup. Jaejoong ingin lebih, Jaejoong ingin menjadi bagian dari takdir Jung Yunho, bukan hanya bagian dari petualangannya.

Jaejoong tidak ingin hanya memiliki raga Yunho selama satu atau dua malam. Ia ingin hati pria itu, ingin menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang membuat Yunho membuang semua wanita beruntung lain yang memiliki tubuhnya juga.

Jaejoong pernah berkali-kali ditinggalkan, Hyunjoong bukan yang pertama. Ia begitu sering kehilangan hingga akrab dengan rasa sakitnya. Jaejoong akan menangis, meratap. Kemudian saat hari berganti ia akan melupakan semuanya.

Namun untuk Yunho, rasanya berbeda. Mendengar pengakuan barusan dari mulut Yunho saja sudah menyakitinya. Padahal Yunho bukan miliknya. Dan belajar dari pengalamannya selama ini, Jaejoong sangat tahu kemungkinannya bersama Yunho adalah nol persen.

Yunho muda, berbakat, semangat, menyukai tantangan dan belajar hal baru. Pria ini brilian dan cemerlang. Jaejoong bukan seseorang yang pantas berdiri di samping Yunho suatu saat nanti saat pria itu mencapai titik puncak hidupnya.

Ada seseorang diluar sana, seorang gadis mungil yang ceria dan sama bersinarnya dengan pemuda itu untuk menjadi pendamping yang sempurna bagi Yunho. Seorang gadis yang akan terlihat cocok berdiri menggenggam tangan Yunho di hadapan keluarga pemuda dengan gigi gingsul itu.

Jaejoong hanyalah bagian dari satu diantara sejuta kisah hidup Yunho. Ia hanyalah satu paragraph kecil dalam buku Yunho. Yang akan tertutup oleh lembaran lain yang lebih bermakna dengan kalimat yang lebih indah.

"Kau melamun" cubitan pelan mendarat di hidung mancungnya "Yaa ! jadi aku berbicara sendiri dari tadi hmm ?"

Memejamkan mata Jaejoong memilih mengacuhkannya "Aku lelah dan mengantuk. Tidurlah tuan Jung" gumamnya

"Selamat malam my queen" bisiknya mengecup kening Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Melangkah pelan Jaejoong berpegangan pada dinding. Kewanitaannya masih terasa sedikit nyeri. Matahari sudah bersinar terik di luar. Jaejoong terbaring seorang diri, ia terbangun karena kelaparan. Hingga mengobrak-abrik lemari Yunho untuk mencari kaos pria itu lalu keluar mencari Yunho.

Apartemen Yunho sangat luas untuk ditinggali seorang diri. Dan Jaejoong akui ini terlalu mewah untuk ukuran pengacara muda yang baru bekerja delapan bulan.

Kosong sejauh Jaejoong mengedarkan pandang. Pria itu tidak ada dimanapun. Hingga hidung mungilnya mencium wangi daging yang digoreng. Tersenyum Jaejoong menuju arah yang sekiranya menuju dapur, tempat aroma yang menggelitik perutnya tercium.

"Yunnie.. apa yang k~" mata bulat Jaejoong semakin membulat. Bukannya Yunho ia malah berhadapan dengan seorang wanita muda yang amat cantik. Wanita muda bertubuh semampai dalam balutan kemeja tanpa lengan dan jeans belel.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain. Sama-sama terkejut akan kehadiran masing-masing. Dengan kikuk Jaejoong menunduk menarik turun kaos yang ia gunakan. Agar menutupi pahanya.

"Nugu.. seo ?" wanita itu bertanya dengan nada ragu. Dan Jaejoong gelagapan, bingung bagaimana harus menjawab.

Brak~

Bantingan pintu menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Oh atau mungkin tidak.. karena setelahnya seorang wanita yang lebih tua namun masih terlihat cantik berjalan tergopoh dengan plastic belanjaan sembari mengomel entah apa.

"Nappeun adeul" mampir ke telinga Jaejoong "Ya! Jung Jihye bantu eom~" belanjaannya terjatuh berantakan di lantai apartemen. Matanya yang tak sejernih Jaejoong menatap kaget padanya, yang mana membuat wajah Jaejoong memanas.

"Eomma.. sudah kubilang untuk tid~ oh.." Yunho berhenti di ambang dapur. Matanya menatap bergantian pada Jaejoong, sang eomma dan si wanita muda yang masih berdiri kaku di depan pantry.

Sedikit berdehem Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan menyentuh pundaknya

"Eomma… kurasa sebaiknya kita duduk terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya"

Tanpa kata Jung Jihyun berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah "Kau juga Jihye" sementara tangan Yunho menuntun Jaejoong untuk menyusul sang eomma

"Y-yunnie" lirihnya

"Tidak apa, jangan khawatir aku bisa mengatasi ini"

Tangan Jaejoong menahan lengannya "Bukan.. mmhh… aku harus berpakaian" bisiknya dengan wajah merah

Tergelak kecil Yunho mengusak rambutnya "Arraseo. Ambil saja pakaian manapun dan langsung turun ne" Jaejoong buru-buru mengangguk dan berlari kecil menaiki tangga

Menghempaskan diri di hadapan sang ibu Yunho tersenyum tenang. "Tanyakan apa saja yang ingin eomma ketahui" ujarnya

"Siapa dia ?"

"Kim Jaejoong"

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini ?"

"Menginap"

"Kau tidak menjawab dengan jelas" desis Jihyun

Menyeringai anaknya yang tampan menimpali "Eomma yakin ingin mendengar detailnya ?"

Bantal sofa dengan tiba-tiba melayang ke wajahnya

"Anak nakal !" satu lagi melayang "Kau membawa kekasihmu untuk menginap ?"

"Kami belum menjadi sepasang kekasih" Yunho mengendikkan bahu acuh

Berdiri geram Jihyun menjambak rambut pendek sang anak "Dasar byuntae ! kau memperalat gadis yang bahkan bukan kekasihmu untuk tidur bersama !"

"Ampun eomma aw… sakit astaga" Yunho mengusap kulit kepalanya yang mungkin terkelupas. Bentuk kemurkaan sang ibu

Duduk mengatur napas Jung Jihyun menatap garang putra tunggalnya sementara Jihye tertawa seolah-olah hal di depannya adalah hal normal

"Apa kau menggunakan pengaman oppa ?" dengan santai wanita cantik dengan rambut bergelombang itu bertanya

"Tidak. Kami bersih"

"YAAA !" teriakan sang ibu kembali membahana di ruang mewah apartemen Yunho.

Tertawa kecil pria tampan itu kembali berkata "Dia Kim Jaejoong atasan di tempatku bekerja. Jaejoongie adalah wanita baik-baik eomma"

"Wanita baik-baik tapi menginap di rumah lelaki heh ?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku eomma. Lagipula aku bisa memastikan tidak lelaki lain yang menyentuh Jaejoongie" _yah kecuali si brengsek mantan pacarnya_

"Katakan dengan jujur Yun-ah. Apakah kau tertarik padanya atau dia hanya salah seorang pelacur yang merengek padamu"

"Sudah kubilang. Jaejoong bukan wanita murahan. Aku menyukainya" Yunho tersenyum meyakinkan sang ibu

Memijat pangkal hidungnya Jung Jihyun memejamkan mata lelah. Bingung bagaimana harus bertindak tentang kelakuan anaknya.

"Kau sudah dewasa Yun-ah" ujarnya pelan "Eomma yakin kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu sendiri. Namun bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya dalam memperlakukan wanita"

Berjalan mengitari meja Yunho berlutut menggenggam tangan sang ibu "Aku tidak mempermainkan Jaejoongie eomma. Jika dari awal aku tidak menyukainya aku tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini" diusapnya tangan wanita yang membesarkannya dengan lembut, tangan yang tak lagi sehalus dulu

"Aku serius dengan perasaanku terhadap Jaejoongie. Mungkin saat ini perasaanku hanya sepihak tapi aku akan membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama. Ia adalah wanita yang luar biasa, eomma hanya perlu mengenalnya lebih dekat"

Alis Jihyun berkerut "Jadi si cantik itu menyukai orang lain ?" oh ibunya memang yang terbaik

"Tadi malam ia baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya" membuat Jihyun terkesiap kaget

Yunho tahu ibunya ini adalah tipe orang yang sangat tidak tegaan. Berhati lembut dan paling tulus yang pernah Yunho temui. Karena itu sang ibu juga akan dengan mudah menerima keberadaan Jaejoong disisinya. Yah jika wanita itu mau melanjutkan hubungan aneh mereka menuju hal yang lebih serius.

Deheman Jihye membuat Yunho menoleh. Mata adiknya itu menatap tepat ke arah tangga. Di ujungnya Jaejoong berdiri canggung dengan penampilan yang lebih rapi. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya, Jaejoong terlihat lucu dengan kaos kebesaran dan celana training yang ujungnya dilipat. Karena tentu saja kaki Yunho lebih panjang. Rambutnya telah diikat rapi, wajahnya juga lebih segar. Kim Jaejoong tanpa make up sekali lagi membuat Yunho terpesona.

"Jaejoongie" berdiri Yunho berjalan dan berhenti di bawah tangga "Kemarilah, perkenalkan dirimu"

Dengan langkah pelan dan jantung berdebar kencang Jaejoong menuruni tangga, dan Yunho menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa seberang dua wanita cantik beda usia yang masih menatapnya intens

Menarik napas dalam Jaejoong membungkuk pelan, mencoba bertindak layaknya dirinya yang biasa. Wanita cerdas penuh kepercayaan diri yang membantai lawannya di meja sidang "Anyeonghasseo. Kim Jaejoong imnida, bangapseumnida" sedikit melirik Yunho dan mendapati pria itu tersenyum disampingnya "Maaf atas pertemuan pertama kita yang tidak menyenangkan." Kembali Jaejoong membungkuk sopan

"Anyeong.. aku Jung Jihye adik Yunho oppa" wanita cantik yang ia temui di pantry melambai kecil dengan ramah padanya

"Namamu Kim Jaejoong ?" suara keibuan wanita yang lebih dewasa membuat Jaejoong menoleh "Ne, eommoni" sahutnya sopan. Meskipun matanya masih belum mampu menatap orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Tentu saja, beberapa menit lalu mereka melihatnya nyaris tanpa busana. Sungguh mengingatnya membuat Jaejoong ingin mengubur kepalanya di lemari es.

"Jaejoongie" ujarnya lagi "Duduklah nak" Jihyun melipat tangan di atas pangkuan tersenyum tipis pada Jaejoong. Menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya.

"Maaf jika eommoni membuatmu tidak nyaman" ia tepuk pelan punggung tangan Jaejoong setelah wanita itu mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"Tidak eommoni tidak sama sekali. Seharusnya saya lah meminta maaf karena ketidak sopanan saya" Jaejoong menggeleng keras, balas menggenggam tangan Jihyun

Tersenyum manis Jihyun menyentuh pipi Jaejoong "Kau cantik sekali" lirihnya "Kenapa kau mau dengan lelaki seperti anakku Jaejoongie ?" matanya melirik tajam sang anak. Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. Sementara Jaejoong sibuk merona karena pujian kecil dari ibu Yunho.

"Yunho bilang kau atasannya. Kau masih sangat muda tetapi sudah menjadi atasan itu artinya kau lebih hebat dari Yunho kan ?"

Sedikit meringis tidak enak Jaejoong menjawab pelan "Saya tiga puluh tahun eommoni"

"Omo ?!" kedua tangan Jihyun menutup mulutnya sendiri. Tidak percaya bahwa wanita yang ia kira masih berumur pertengahan dua puluhan ini sudah kepala tiga. "Kau yakin ? kau tidak terlihat berumur tiga puluh tahun"

"Eomma.. bagaimana mungkin kau bertanya begitu. Tentu saja itu umur Jaejoong yang sebenarnya"

"Diam Jung Yunnie ! eomma masih marah padamu" Jihyun mendelik pada sang anak "Astaga bagaimana mungkin wanita secantik dirimu bisa jatuh ke pelukan anakku yang brengsek itu" Jihyun merengut menatap Jaejoong. Umur bukan hal yang berarti untuk nyonya Jung ini rupanya.

"Eomma.. jangan menyebutku brengsek" Yunho protes dengan sebelah alis terangkat

"Aish.. sudahlah ! eomma lelah mengurusimu. Jaejoongie.. eommoni sangat ingin berbincang lebih banyak denganmu namun eommoni harus segera pulang. lain kali kita berbincang lagi ne ? mainlah ke rumah kapan-kapan"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis "Tentu saja eommoni" angguknya

Jaejoong dan Yunho mengantar kedua orang wanita beda usia itu hingga basement. Jung Jihyun menatap kedua muda mudi seiring mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran parkir dan tersenyum saat tidak bisa memungkiri Kim Jaejoong terlihat luar biasa serasi berdiri di samping anaknya.

Menghela napas lega, Jaejoong melemaskan bahunya. Sementara Yunho berbalik dengan bahu berguncang, menahan tawa.

"Ya! Jung Yunho kau menertawakanku" kedua tangannya mengepal memukul-mukul punggung Yunho.

"Hahaha… ini konyol sekali sungguh. Kau pasti tidak melihat pakaian yang kusiapkan di meja nakas bersama memo untuk tidak keluar kamar sebelum aku menjemputmu kan ?"

"K-kau menulis memo ?"

"Ah aku tahu" mereka memasuki lift "Kau pasti terlalu memikirkanku hingga langsung turun begitu bangun" kekehnya

"Sudahlah tutup mulutmu anak muda" Jaejoong bersedekap kesal

Nyaris saja pintu lift tertutup dan membawa mereka menuju lantai atas saat sebuah tangan menahannya

"Tunggu. Ah.. untung saja" sedikit terengah pemuda dengan celana selutut dan kaos juga snapback yang dipakai terbalik itu menatap Jaejong dan Yunho. Tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka tertutup seperti ikan keluar dari air. Jaejoong menyernyit menatapnya aneh, sepertinya ia pernah melihat pemuda ini. Tunggu sebentar…. mata Jaejoong ikut membulat, wajahnya memerah dengan cepat hingga ke telinga lalu cepat-cepat ia berbalik menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Yunho, membelakangi si penghuni lift.

"Joongie.. kau kenapa ?" Yunho bertanya bingung "Kau juga V, kenapa wajahmu begitu ?"

Kim Taehyung, si pemuda penahan pintu lift. Pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun yang duduk bersama keluarga Kim Hyunjoong kemarin malam. Pemuda yang terlihat familiar di mata Jaejoong. Pemuda, yang menyaksikan keganasan cumbuan mereka di lift yang sama kemarin.

"A-aniya mm hyung" dengan kikuk Taehyung merapikan poninya yang tidak berantakan sama sekali. Menjilat bibirnya, kebiasaan saat gugup.

"Kau akan menemui Jungkook ?"

"Ne" sahutnya singkat

"Kau aneh sekali" Yunho mengerutkan kening melihat kelakuan aneh pemuda ini. Well.. bukan berarti biasanya Taehyung berlaku normal hanya saja saat ini yah.. tidak biasanya. "Ah ya, kenalkan ini Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoongie ini Kim Taehyung, kalau kau ingat ia yang menyapaku di restoran kemarin malam"

Kedua orang yang diperkenalkan membungkuk kaku. "Oh ya apa yang kau lakukan di restoran kemarin V ?" Yunho yang entah memang tidak peka atau mengabaikan atmosfer canggung antara kedua orang lain kembali membuka mulut

"Aku dipaksa makan malam bersama karena kebetulan menginap di rumah Taeyeon imo"

"Aaa.. jadi kau sepupu Hyunjoong"

"Ne. dan sungguh hyung malam itu kau keren sekali, hahahaa…" pemuda dengan suara bass itu terbahak sendiri, _nah ia kembali jadi gila_

"Aku hanya membela wanitaku" ia tersenyum menggoda pada Jaejoong yang masih betah menutup mulut.

"Yaa… hyung, kukira kau tidak menyukai wanita sepertiku" senyum 'kotak' khasnya Taehyung berikan

"Kau menantangku untuk mengambil Jungkook ?" alis Yunho naik sebelah "Aku tidak keberatan, kurasa Jungkook manis juga"

"Kubunuh kau" gumam Taehyung sadis, Yunho tergelak dibuatnya "Kookie hanya milikku. Lagipula Kookie manisku yang polos sama sekali tidak cocok dengan ahjussi mesum sepertimu" Taehyung tergelak berlebihan

"Haish…"telapak tangan Yunho meraup wajah pemuda itu dalam satu gerakan, sebal.

Ding~

Pintu lift terbuka dan Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho, berjalan cepat menuju pintu apartemennya

Taehyung terkekeh sadis"Noona, senang berkanalan denganmu" bahu Jaejoong berjengit kaget mendengar nada jahil terselip dalam teriakan Taehyung yang juga keluar dari lift "Noona.. kau seksi sekali" teriaknya lagi, lalu terkikik seorang diri

Jaejoong buru-buru menyuruh Yunho menekan password apartemennya saat Taehyung makin mendekat. Yunho melirik bingung pada Taehyung yang setengah gila berjalan sempoyongan sambil memegangi perutnya, kebas karena tawa.

Begitu pintu terbuka Jaejoong membanting pintu dan terduduk dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya ?" Yunho geli juga melihat tingkah kekanakan Jaejoong

"Aku tamat" Jaejoong meremat rambutnya "Yunnie…" Jaejoong merengek dengan bibir mencebil "Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan orang bermarga Kim. Tidak Kim Hyunjoong tidak juga Kim Taehyung"

"Manis, margamu juga Kim" Yunho menarik Jaejoong berdiri, memeluknya dengan gemas "Kenapa dengan V ?"

Memainkan kancing teratas kemeja Yunho Jaejoong menggigit bibir. Membiarkan kedua lengan Yunho melingkari pinggangnya "Kemarin" bisiknya

"…"

Alis Yunho berkerut "Aku tidak mendengarmu sayang" keluhnya. Jaejoong mendongak sebal "KEMARIN KIM TAEHYUNG MELIHAT KITA BERCUMBU DI LIFT" teraknya sebal

Yunho melongo sesaat, sebelum terpingkal. Jaejoong merengut, merasa malu bukan main. Jung Yunho dengan tidak berperasaan duduk bergulingan di lantai menertawakan hal memalukan yang mereka lakukan kemarin. Jaejoong mengurut pelipisnya pelan, astaga… kenapa mereka selalu lupa sekitar setiap kali bercumbu.

Ding~ dong~

Bel apartemen Yunho berbunyi dan Jaejoong membuka pintunya karena Yunho terlalu sibuk tertawa. Jaejoong membukanya sedikit untuk sekedar melihat siapa tamunya dan dalam sedetik langsung ditutupnya begitu saja. Mata bulat Jaejoong membulat horror, Kim Taehyuung berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum lebar.

"Yun-ah" kaki Jaejoong menendang kecil tubuh Yunho "Yun-ah Kim Taehyung ada di depan pintu" mengusap air di sudut matanya Yunho duduk mengatur napas. Hari ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Hyungie…. Taetae hyungie bilang kau membawa kekasihmu menginap ? Tunjukkan padaku" sebuah suara yang tak Jaejoong kenal terdengar bersama gedoran brutal di pintu apartemen Yunho. Terkekeh pria itu menggeser tubuh Jaejoong dan membuka pintunya

"Yo ! Jungkookie" sapanya ramah "Hyung mana dia ?" Jeon Jungkook berjinjit mencoba melongok ke dalam apartemen Yunho yang tentu saja percuma. Salahkan tubuh jangkung Yunho yang tinggi besar.

"Masuk dulu Jungkookie" ia membuka pintu lebih lebar. Dengan senyum bocah khasnya Jungkook menerobos "Kau memang alien kurus menyebalkan" tangan Yunho mendorong Taehyung yang menempel di punggung Jungkook. Si alien berambut orange memamerkan giginya tanpa tahu malu.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandang, dan berhenti begitu menatap seorang wanita di belakang Yunho. Dalam diam matanya menelisik penampilan si wanita dari atas ke bawah. "Noona kekasih Yunho-hyung ?"

"Calon" Yunho menginterupsi "Duduklah Santa Kook. Kau bisa berkenalan dengannya sepuasmu sambil makan cookies buatan eomma"

Jaejoong berkedip beberapa kali melihat betapa gesit si pemuda yang terlihat begitu muda melompat duduk ke atas sofa. Kim Taehyung ikut melompat -benar-benar melompat secara harfiah- sambil berteriak 'bola meriam' ke samping kekasihnya.

"Taetae hyung kau membuat sofanya berderit" Jungkook menepuk-nepuk bahu kekasihnya "Tidak apa Kookie Yunho hyung orang kaya. Nah noona duduklah anggap rumah sendiri"

Jaejoong menghempaskan diri dengan putus asa. Sungguh bocah ini gila atau apa ?

"Noona Taetae hyung memang seperti itu" tangan Jungkook menepuk kepala Taehyung seperti anak kecil "Iremeun Jungkookie imnida" Jungkook memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Dan Jaejoong bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin pemuda manis ini mau dengan bocah alien yang sekarang tengah sibuk memperhatikan ikan di akuarium kecil Yunho dengan wajah serius.

"Anyeong Jungkookie… Kim Jaejoong imnida" memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan si bocah gila Jaejoong membalas perkenalan Jungkook

"Jaejae noona.. benar belum menjadi kekasih Yunho hyung ?" dan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan _dan lagi Jaejae noona ?_ "Berarti Taetae hyungie membohongiku ?"

"Hey Santa Kook, ini cookiesmu" Yunho datang dengan setoples cookies coklat. Dengan tawa lebar Jungkook meraihnya dalam pelukan dan sibuk berkutat dengan camilan manis kesukaannya.

Taehyung yang melihatnya sontak mendekat dan ikut berkonsentrasi untuk mengosongkan stoples Yunho

"Apa benar mereka sepasang kekasih ?" Jaejoong berbisik padanya "Kau yakin Jungkook manis itu kekasih si gila ?" terkekeh Yunho ikut berbisik "Mereka saling mencintai"

Jaejoong kembali menatap keduanya. Jika dilihat Jungkook terlihat lebih dewasa dari Taehyung "Yun ?" bisiknya lagi "Hmm ?" Jaejoong menoleh sejenak "Siapa yang diatas ?" tawa Yunho pecah "Tentu saja V"

"Taetae hyung" suara Jungkook membuat Jaejoong menoleh, pemuda itu terlihat mengulurkan sebuah cookies di depan wajah kekasihnya "Kookie makan cookie" candanya setengah tertawa

Taehyung tertawa tulus. Kekasihnya ini memang super lucu, meskipun tampilan luarnya terlihat manly dan dewasa Jungkooknya hanyalah anak manis yang mengekori Taehyung kemanapun "Jungkookie makan cookie ne ? hmm…" tangan Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook, menyatukan kepala keduanya dengan senyum tampan. Kebiasaan mereka yang susah dihilangkan.

"Kau boleh membawanya pulang kalau mau Santa Kook ?" Yunho tersenyum menatap interaksi dua bocah perusuh yang membuat hari-harinya selama tinggal di apartemen menjadi menyenangkan. Jungkook tinggal di unit apartemen di sampingnya.

"Santa Kook ?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan alis terangkat "Ya, itu karena Hallowen lalu Jungkook memakai kostum Santa Clause di pesta kami" Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti

"Dan noona tahu Taetae hyung memakai kostum apa ?" dengan senyum cerah dan mata berbinar Jungkook duduk tegak "Mmm…" Jaejoong mengelus dagu, berpikir. "Dia gila.. jadi, pitch black ?"

"Aniya" Jungkook tertawa "Baiklah, rusa kutub ?" tebaknya lagi "Bukan Noona, yang selalu ada bersama Santa" Jungkook memberi clue

"Apa ? Ah kurcaci kan ?"

"Bukan Noona" Jaejoong menghela napas sebal "Baiklah aku menyerah"

Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi kedua makhluk manis beda gender itu menyahut "V menjadi kereta salju"

"Heol… memang gila" Jaejoong mendengus keras

"Dan waktu itu, Taetae hyungie…"

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Yunho berhenti dengan mulus di depan rumah Jaejoong. Matahari mengintip malu-malu di ufuk barat. Menyapukan kuas kemerahan di langit. Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho, hari ini adalah hari paling gila sekaligus menyenangkan. Jaejoong mengalami insiden paling buruk sekaligus bertemu orang-orang baru yang menakjubkan. Sepanjang sore Jungkook membeberkan segala kegilaan kekasihnya di pesta Halloween mereka bertiga.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya" ujarnya pelan. Suaranya seringan sapuan angin. Disampingnya Yunho juga ikut tersenyum "Sama-sama" ujarnya tulus

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hanya menatap satu sama lain "Kau yakin tidak ingin bermalam di tempatku saja ? aku tidak keberatan" Yunho tulus mengucapkannya tanpa kesan nakal sedikitpun

"Aku punya rumahku sendiri Yun-ah" Jaejoong tertawa kecil

"Baiklah kalau begitu" mendesah pelan Yunho mengalah "Mau kujemput besok ?" tawarnya

Bibir Jaejoong membentuk garis lurus "Yunho-ah" ucapnya perlahan "Sepertinya kita sudah melampaui batasan"

Dengan alis berkerut tajam Yunho sepenuhnya menatap Jaejoong "Apa maksudmu ?" sedikit berdehem Jaejoong menghela napas gugup "Hubungan kita. Aku rasa ini sudah terlalu jauh"

"Jadi menurutmu seharusnya seberapa jauh hubungan ini ?"

"Kita hanya partner. Aku memuaskanmu kau memuaskanku. Sebatas itu" Jaejoong berharap suaranya tidak bergetar dan seyakin yang ia inginkan

"Ya, kita partner. Aku memuaskanmu tapi kurasa butuh waktu selamanya bagimu untuk memuaskanku. Bagaimana ?" Yunho berujar serius menatap Jaejoong tepat di mata

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencari yang lebih memuaskan. Karena aku sudah puas aku tidak memiliki alasan bersamamu" ucapnya tajam, Kim Jaejoong si pengacara hebat.

"Sejujurnya apa yang menjadi point permbicaraan kita ? hingga tiba-tiba kau ingin mengakhirinya dengan segera"

"Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya kita lakukan. Kita hanyalah petualang"

"Kau petualanganku yang baru" selanya cepat. Jaejoong membatu, tentu ia bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti kearah mana Yunho membawa hubungan mereka. Apalagi ucapan Yunho pada sang ibu siang tadi.

"Tidak bisa" suara Jaejoong bergetar putus asa

"Mengapa ?" Yunho meraih jemarinya "Tatap aku dan katakan mengapa ! kau juga tertarik padaku, kita bisa mencobanya !"

"Aku.." bola mata Jaejoong bergerak liar "Aku terlalu tua untukmu"

"Jadi aku terlalu muda untukmu ?" Jaejoong mendongak cepat "Tidak ! oh Tuhan tidak hanya.. aku"

"Kau masih mencintai bajingan itu ?" gigi Yunho bergemeletuk

"Sama sekali tidak Yunho" kepala Jaejoong menggeleng "Tidak"

"Lalu apa yang menahanmu Jaejoongie ?" mata Yunho mencari mata Jaejoong. Ditangkupnya lembut wajah sang wanita "Apa yang menahanmu ? berikan aku alasan yang sesungguhnya hingga kau tidak ingin kita melanjutkan apa yang sudah kita mulai ?"

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa mempercayakan hatimu padaku ?" Yunho berbisik lembut menyatukan dahi mereka

"Aku… tidak.. tidak pantas" lirihnya menggigit bibir

"Aku yang menilai sendiri apakah kau pantas atau tidak" napas hangat Yunho membelai wajahnya "Kau lebih dari pantas. Dan kau adalah wanita pertama yang membuat dadaku bergetar dengan cara yang aneh"

Menjauhkan wajahnya Yunho menatap Jaejoong tepat di mata "Awalnya memang apa yang kurasakan padamu hanya luapan gairah. Aku tidak bisa memungkirinya. Namun semakin mengenalmu perasaan itu mulai datang"

Mata Jaejoong mengedar dengan liar. Jantungnya serasa hampir meledak, isi kepalanya kusut seperti benang

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat" bisik Yunho lagi "Tapi ayo kita buat hubungan ini berhasil. Jadi jangan mendorongku menjauh"

Dengan pelan dikecupnya pucuk hidung wanita yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Jadilah kekasihku"

Satu tetes lolos dari mata Jaejoong. Menggigit bibir ia melesak dalam pelukan Yunho. Memeluk tubuh besar lelaki itu seerat yang ia bisa. Ia bukan orang bodoh, ia mengerti apa maksud Yunho. Dan ia pun merasakan hal yang sama dari kebersamaan mereka yang begitu singkat.

Tapi Jaejoong takut, takut untuk memulai semuanya. Di depan Yunho ia merasa bukan apa-apa. Ia merasa begitu kecil. Yunho dengan segala kesempurnaannya dan Jaejoong dengan kecacatan yang tertutup rapi

"Aku takut" lirihnya teredam "Aku takut memulainya denganmu" mendongak ia tatap wajah rupawan yang ingin ia lihat setiap bangun di pagi hari "Aku bukan wanita baik Yunho. Aku sudah pernah berumah tangga dan gagal. Aku seorang janda" bisiknya putus asa

"Kau harus mendapat yang lebih baik" tangannya menelusuri pahatan sempurna wajah sang pria "Kau begitu sempurna. Dan aku hanya akan membawa goresan yang merusaknya" satu isakan keluar dari bibirnya

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ?" sergah Yunho pelan "Omong kosong apa itu ?"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti ?" Jaejoong membiarkan timbunan cair di matanya tumpah "Aku takut" isaknya putus asa "Aku takut karena kau berbeda. Aku takut karena kau tidak sama dengan mereka yang pernah ada dalam hidupku. Aku takut jika pada akhirnya kau juga harus pergi" ia menangis mencengkeram kemeja Yunho hingga kusut "Aku takut kehilanganmu"

"Hey… sayang lihat aku" jemari Yunho mengangkat dagunya "Lihat aku Kim Jaejoong" isakan kecil tak berhenti mengalun dari bibirnya "Aku juga bukan pria baik" bisiknya mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi Jaejoong "Aku tidak sempurna. Aku juga sama takutnya dengan dirimu. Aku juga takut kehilanganmu" Yunho mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil menenangkan

"Aku tidak peduli dengan statusmu itu. Latar belakangmu masa lalumu itu semua sudah berlalu. Yang aku lihat adalah dirimu sekarang. Kim Jaejoong si cantik yang menggoda, si cantik yang menangis dalam pelukanku, si cantik yang membuatku begitu nyaman, si cantik yang ternyata begitu polos dan menggemaskan, si cantik yang mencuri hatiku"

Jaejoong masih sesenggukan dengan mata bengkak "Yunho.."

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong" ia menarik Jaejoong dalam dekapan "Kau hanya perlu bersandar padaku dan biarkan aku mengurus yang lain. Cukup katakan kau juga mencintaiku"

"Aku juga mencintaimu" cicitnya

Tersenyum Yunho mengecup pucuk kepalanya "Ya, benar begitu" kedua mata mereka bertemu "Percaya atau tidak kau adalah kekasih pertamaku" ia rapikan rambut Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja benar. Kau adalah wanita pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta jadi jangan hancurkan hatiku sajangnim" dicubitnya pipi Jaejoong yang kini tersenyum tipis "Aku akan menjagamu Jaejoongie"

"Keluargamu…"

"Jangan khawatir" tangan besarnya mengacak lembut rambut Jaejoong "Sama sepertiku. Keluargaku bukan orang dengan pikiran kolot yang akan mempermasalahkan status ataupun latar belakangmu. Kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka kan ?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Ia pernah bertemu adik dan ibu Yunho, keduanya baik. Dan ia juga berharap ayah Yunho akan dapat menerimanya.

"Jadi bagaimana ?"

Alis Jaejoong berkerut lucu mendengar pertanyaan Yunho "Hm ?"

"Mau menginap di tempatku tidak ? lingkungan rumahmu sepi sekali. Kau juga tinggal sendirian. Aku khawatir" Jaejoong tertawa kecil

"Aku sudah tinggal disini sejak lama dan tidak pernah ada yang terjadi Yun" terkikik geli saat melihat raut memelas ala Yunho "Baiklah aku menginap tapi aku harus mengambil baju ganti" Yunho tertawa puas

"Tapi Yun, kau benar-benar yakin tentang hubungan ini ?" Yunho mendelik sebal "M-maksudku aku sudah tua" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandang "Kau tahu lima tahun lagi usiaku 35 tahun mungkin saat itu keriput sudah terlihat di wajahku sedangkan umurmu 28 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin aku terlihat tua sementara dirimu sedang dalam masa menjadi pria matang. Kau akan jadi semakin tampan, pasti banyak sekali gadis-gadis muda dengan wajah mulus mereka yang mendekatimu. Mere.. hmph-"

Dengan gemas Yunho membungkam mulut manis kekasihnya. Menghisapnya keras sebelum menggigitnya hingga Jaejoong setengah memekik "Kau ini sensitif sekali ! dan apa-apaan itu tadi" ditariknya pipi gembil Jaejoong berlawanan arah hingga wanita itu merengek "Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak penting. Kau akan selalu jadi Kim Jaejoongku yang paling cantik. Jadi segeralah masuk dan ambil pakaianmu ! kita harus mencari makan malam, aku lapar"

Dengan bibir mengerucut Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil. Namun berhenti begitu satu kakinya menapak tanah. Menoleh menatap Yunho yang sedari tadi juga memperhatikannya "Kau tidak mengantarku masuk ?" Yunho tertawa keras melihat aegyo Jaejoong yang belum pernah dilihatnya "Baiklah kekasihku yang cantik. Kekasih tampanmu ini akan mengantarmu masuk"

Berangkulan mesra mereka memasuki teras rumah Jaejoong yang gelap. Aneh kemarin ia membiarkan lampunya menyala terang "Yun-ah pintuku sudah tidak terkunci" bisiknya dengan gugup

Melangkah maju Yunho berdiri di depan Jaejoong "Kau tetaplah di luar. Aku akan memeriksanya" Jaejoong mencengkeram erat bagian belakang kemeja Yunho, menggeleng dengan raut khawatir "Kita telfon polisi saja Yunnie. Berbahaya"

"Jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tunggu diluar, telfon polisi. Tapi biarkan aku memeriksanya juga" Jaejoong melangkah mundur, mengangguk. Segera melakukan panggilan darurat.

Yunho memutar pegangan pintu dan mendorongnya hingga berdebum terbuka. Penuh siaga ia melangkah perlahan ke dalam. Siapapun yang menerobos rumah Jaejoong bisa berada dimana saja atau sudah pergi. Menyalakan lampu Yunho memutar tubuh dan merunduk secara reflek saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang mengayunkan entah apa ke kepalanya. Melompat mundur lengan Yunho terantuk meja hingga ia berjengit pelan.

Rasa nyeri secara perlahan merambat ke seluruh lengannya namun Yunho harus mengabaikannya karena si penyerang mengayunkan tongkat baseball itu dengan membabi buta.

Dengan kemampuan bela dirinya selama bertahun-tahun Yunho dapat berkelit dengan mudah dan menendangnya tepat di perut hingga si penyerang jatuh berlutut. Kesakitan. Mata Yunho mengedar waspada, berjaga-jaga jika ada yang lain.

Menilai keadaan sudah aman Yunho berjongkok untuk melihat wajah tertutup topeng si penyusup yang sudah tidak mampu bergerak akibat rasa sakit di perutnya. Dan jujur saja Yunho sedikit terkejut "Kim Hyunjoong" desisnya

"Khh~ sial" Hyunjoong mencoba bangun namun rasa sakit luar biasa mendera area perutnya, mungkin rusuknya patah. Tendangan Yunho begitu keras

"Kau melakukan kesalahan fatal" Yunho mendesis mengerikan "Kau akan membusuk di penjara sementara keluargamu akan hancur perlahan-lahan" amarah berkobar dalam diri Yunho. Bajingan ini rupanya belum bisa melepaskan Jaejoong. Apalagi mengetahui mungkin saja si brengsek ini berniat buruk pada kekasihnya.

Sekumpulan polisi menerobos masuk dan meringkus Kim Hyunjoog yang tidak mampu bergerak. Jaejoong terkesiap begitu tahu penerobos rumahnya adalah mantan kekasihnya sendiri "Hyunjoong oppa.. Yunho !" Jaejoong bergegas menghampiri Yunho

Dengan panik Jaejoong memeriksa tubuh pria itu "Ya Tuhan kau tidak apa-apa ? Yunho katakan kau tidak terluka" Jaejoong hampir menangis karena takut

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang" memeluk Jaejoong Yunho mengusap punggungnya menenangkan sekaligus mencoba meredakan amarahnya.

"Nona Kim" seorang polisi berjalan menghampiri mereka "Silakan ikut kami ke kantor untuk memberi keterangan. Rumah anda untuk sementara akan ada dalam pengawasan pihak kepolisian"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa Yunho. Sementara pria itu berjalan ke dapur mengambil minum untuk mereka

"Aku tidak menyangka Hyunjoong oppa tega melukaimu. Atau mungkin sesungguhnya melukaiku" tubuhnya bergidik ngeri

"Pria itu gila. Akan kubuat ia merasa hidup di neraka" Yunho menyerahkan segelas air dingin yang langsung Jaejoong teguk habis

"Sudahlah Yun-ah. Biar hukum yang bicara, berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan melakukan apapun" Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho melakukan apapun yang berlebihan dan membuat masalah ini menjadi dendam berkepanjangan

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" kecupan pelan mendarat di kepalanya membuat Jaejoong beringsut memeluk tubuh besar kekasihnya

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu" bisiknya. Air mata kembali terkumpul perlahan. Matanya menatap pergelangan tangan Yunho yang memar. Tidak parah namun tetap saja pria ini terluka

"Aku ini hebat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir hanya saja meja nakalmu berhasil membuat tanganku memar itu saja" setengah bercanda pria itu mengangkat tangannya yang terluka

"Aku ambilkan air hangat" Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong melenggang cepat menuju dapurnya

Dengan pelan ia kompres lengan memar Yunho menggunakan air hangat "Mulai saat ini tinggallah bersamaku sayang. Tinggal sendirian itu berbahaya" Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho dan pria itu terlihat begitu serius mengatakannya.

Jadi dengan senyum manis ia mengangguk "Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal bersamamu"

"Bagus" tangannya yang bebas mengacak rambut Jaejoong

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa ?" Jaejoong bertanya ragu "Tentu saja. oh ya apa kau mau menemui keluargaku ?"

"Secepat ini ?" Jaejoong menatapnya terkejut. Ia adalah yatim piatu, karena itu dulu ia memilih meninggalkan kampung halamannya dan pindah ke Seoul. Jadi yang mereka butuhkan hanya restu orang tua Yunho

"Aku tidak mau berlama-lama. Aku ingin semua orang tahu kalau kau itu milikku. Apa kau keberatan ?"

Menggeleng cepat Jaejoong tersenyum manis "Tentu saja tidak. Aku bahagia sekali" dikecupnya cepat pipi Yunho

"Aku ingin segera mengikatnya agar kucing manis milikku tidak kabur" candanya menghujani Jaejoong dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuatnya geli.

"Aku tidak akan kabur Tuan Jung" Jaejoong terkikik lucu

Menarik sang kekasih untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya Yunho mendekap erat piggang Jaejoong "Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong" tuturnya lembut membuahkan senyum manis di bibir si wanita

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Dua bibir bertaut dalam penyatuan hangat. Lembut, perlahan hingga melumerkan keduanya dalam pusaran cinta yang menyatukan mereka. Cinta ini masih begitu muda, begitu rapuh dan mungkin meragukan.

Namun Yunho bersumpah ia akan menjaga perasaan ini bersama Jaejoong. Melalui segalanya berdua dan memulai kisah mereka,

Berawal dari atasan seksi yang menawarkan tubuhnya Yunho mendapatkan wanita hebat yang menawan hati. Wanita penggoda yang rapuh dan menggemaskan hingga mendorong sisi maskulin Yunho untuk melingkupinya dengan seluruh cinta yang ia punya. Dan Kim Jaejoong bersyukur ide gilanya untuk menggoda si pria muda dengan tubuh sempurna itu membawanya pada sisi indah kehidupan.

 **END**

 **Note : hola…. Hahahahaha saya punya utang ff tapi malah publish yang baru. Maklum lagi mampet ide buat yang satunya. Nah ini dia one shot super panjang yang saya kebut dalam satu hari. Berasa marathon bleh~ oh ya ada yang mau side storynya VKOOK ?**

 **Kasih tahu saya ya kalau mau /plak/modus/**

 **Berminat meninggalkan jejak ?**


End file.
